


The Deer and the Wolf

by Holz9364



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also the Potter kids are gripped by Frozen mania, Hells Kitchen crossover, Implied Draco x Harry relationship, Like father like son I guess?, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, This is just a ton of fluff, also sexual content, and three way relationship, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364
Summary: A selection of Albus/Scorpius oneshots. Most of which are fluffy and many of which contain an exasperated Draco and/or Harry. Ginny just thinks it's hilarious.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter/Rose Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. 7 Minutes in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by ‘himeshirayuki’
> 
> “Idea: seven in minutes in hell  
> its like seven minutes in heaven, but instead of making out, you fight.”

Albus Severus Potter went into his 7th year at Hogwarts with two goals. The first was to pass all of his N.E.W.T’s so that he could go travelling around the world with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

The second was to topple his older brother’s reign of a game that had become legendary at Hogwarts. That game was called 7 Minutes in Hell. Albus had no idea when it had begun, but he was fairly certain it hadn’t existed when his parents were at school. It was a variation of 7 Minutes in Heaven, but you didn’t make out in a broom cupboard for 7 minutes, you fought.

The victor of that fight fought anyone who would challenge him until eventually, nobody would. It was a secret game, played only by 7th years, and kept very secret by them. Albus only knew about it because he had heard James and Fred whispering about it in the Gryffindor common room. Louis had been in James’s year, but he had never had the guts to play the game, he had been Hufflepuff who cared far more about working hard and getting good grades. Molly was in Ravenclaw, and even she had given the game a go.

But now it was Al’s turn. He was in 7th year, it was his time to shine and he was going to beat his brother’s score to the kerb. He was a Slytherin after all, it should come as no surprise that he was ambitious, especially when concerned with bettering his brother.

The game began as soon as the term did, and Albus beat everyone who dared to challenge him until eventually he was faced with his final opponent. He had gotten a fair few injuries and had made up a whole lot of lies to Madam Pomfrey before finally reaching this point.

But here he was. It was nearing the end of May, and he was waiting in a broom cupboard on the 5th floor. He heard the crowd outside murmuring excitedly, and his adrenaline was pumping. The door opened, and his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw his final challenger.

“Scorp?”

Scorpius smirked as he shut the door behind him, “I’m ambitious too Albus. If you want that high score, you are going to have to _fight_ for it.”

“I will,” Albus said, his eyes flashing angrily. He looked to the door, waiting for the lock to click and the timer to begin to tick down.

Scorpius mistook this for fear, “Scared, Potter?”

Albus looked his best friend right in the eye and smirked, “You _wish_ , Malfoy.”

The lock behind Scorpius clicked and the timer appeared on the door. The fight was to begin, Albus didn’t know if he would have the guts to initiate it, so he was glad when Scorpius did. The blonde boy elbowed Albus in the face, so Albus elbowed him back and pressed him against the wall, smacking his knee into the back of Scorpius’s legs to bring him to his knees.

Scorpius laughed wickedly, “I know you’re gay Al but this is a bit forward, even for me.”

Albus glared at him, “Fight back then you coward.”

Scorpius, rather seductively, thrust his hips so that he shoved Albus off of him with the power of his arse. He spun around and gripped his arms, kneeing him in a sensitive region.

Albus hissed, “Fuck you!”

“It’s not like you need them for reproduction,” Scorpius cackled as he pressed his foot into Albus’s back in an attempt to keep him pinned to the floor of the broom cupboard. But only one minute had passed on the clock which meant that there were 6 minutes left.

Albus groaned and rolled to the side, he grabbed Scorpius’s leg and pulled him down with a crash. They resorted to scuffling around on the floor of the broom cupboard. They punched each other, and knee-ed each other, and generally rolled around, smacking their heads off of walls.

Finally, Scorpius managed to grab both of Albus’s wrists. He pinned him down and grinned triumphantly. He was breathing heavily and sweating too. This was a tiny, confined space and with so much movement it got hot very quickly. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was straddling his friend, but he was more focused on winning. He glanced up at the clock and cursed inwardly when he realised that there were still 3 minutes left on it.

Albus groaned in frustration and shifted his hips slightly, trying to push Scorpius off of him. But Scorpius was taller, musclier and generally stronger. The blonde boy raised an amused eyebrow at his friend, “You don’t have your wand, do you?”

“No,” Albus said through gritted teeth as he tried to force Scorpius’s arms off of him, “We have to leave them outside, it’s part of the game.”

“So that’s certainly not a wand in your pocket then,” Scorpius said, keeping Albus pinned down with ease.

Albus stopped struggling for a moment to look at his best friend, “I’m gay, what do you expect?”

Scorpius smirked, “I just thought you were pleased to see me.”

“Well that too,” Albus said, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Scorpius was startled by that, and he inadvertently loosened his grip slightly. Albus seized his opportunity and flipped them, pinning Scorpius down with his legs and his hands because he knew the blonde boy would be able to fight back otherwise.

Scorpius grunted as his back hit the hard concrete ground, and Albus breathed heavily as he smirked down at his best friend. He frowned and glanced down, “Scorpius...”

Scorpius’s cheeks flushed, “I can’t help it, alright?” he muttered.

Albus’s frown deepened, “Scorp, you’re not...you’ve dated girls! You spent a whole year snogging Rosie!”

Scorpius groaned and looked at the ceiling, “It’s not guys Al, alright? It’s just you.”

Albus was so stunned that he let go of Scorpius’s hands. The blonde used that opportunity to scurry to his feet. There was only one minute left on the clock now, and technically neither of them had won yet. Albus got to his feet too, but he barely had a second to steady himself before he was getting pressed against the wall by Scorpius.

At first, he thought that Scorpius was going to punch him or elbow him. Or just keep him pressed there because that would be enough for him to win. Albus was completely shocked when Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend, his bloody _hot_ best friend who he had secretly had a crush on for years, _kissed him_.

Albus gasped slightly into the kiss. Scorpius paid no attention as he kissed Albus roughly, and the second Albus was aware of what was going on he kissed Scorpius back. He let his hands get lost in the boy's messy blonde hair, as Scorpius kept his hands pressed against the wall. They kissed like they had fought, their lips smashed together, they bit each other, they roughly pressed themselves against each other. They were breathing heavily, practically panting in fact when the timer announced that there were 10 seconds to go.

As much as Albus was enjoying making out with his best friend, he still wanted to win this game. He had not been sorted into Slytherin for nothing. Whatever it took he was going to beat his arrogant older brother.

“Sorry Scorp,” Albus said the moment he broke the kiss. He threw Scorpius to the floor, punching him in the face as he did so and he pressed the heel of his foot against Scorpius’s chest as the lock unclicked and the door swung open. At that moment as the people in the corridor cheered, Albus was just grateful for the fact that a requirement of the Hogwarts school uniform was robes, because oh boy they hid _so_ much.

“Potter! Malfoy!” Professor McGonagall’s voice said from behind the crowd of students, “My office, _now_! The rest of you, 10 points from whatever house you are in, for _all_ of you. Get to bed, it is long past curfew!”

Albus and Scorpius couldn’t look at each other after what had just gone down in that broom cupboard. They kept their eyes on the floor as they traipsed silently after McGonagall. Albus was torn between feeling bad about punching Scorpius, and rejoicing because he had bloody well done it, he had beaten James!

They were dragged into the office and forced into seats while McGonagall disappeared into a room at the back of the office. The portraits of the Headmasters on the walls all appeared to be slumbering, but Albus was sure that he saw that he saw Dumbledore peer at them through one eye.

“I’m sorry for punching you Scorp, I really wanted to win.”

“Yeah, I know,” Scorpius muttered, he still hadn’t looked at Al.

“Are we gonna talk about what...happened...in there?” Albus asked warily.

“What’s there to talk about?”

Albus looked at him in disbelief, “Uh my best friend, my supposedly straight best friend, just snogged my face off in a broom cupboard. Not that I’m complaining by the way.”

A hint of a smile ghosted over Scorpius’s face, but it was gone very quickly, “Al, my Dad is going to go mad. He’s going to go bloody mental, I need to marry and have an heir for Salazar’s sake! I don’t have a womanising older brother who is going to produce tons of spawn so that the name can live on like you do!”

“Hey, did you just refer to my future nieces and nephews as spawn?” Albus asked, sounding mildly offended, but his grin gave him away.

Scorpius shot his best friend an amused look, “This isn’t funny Al.”

“It’s kind of funny,” Albus said, “It’s funny that I’ve had a crush on you for years and you clearly had no idea.”

“Well I was trying not to notice it,” Scorpius sighed, “But it wasn’t going away, my _feelings_ weren’t going away. I did really like Rose, I do like her, she’s one of my best friends but she’s...she’s not...you.”

Albus grinned, “I am honoured Scorpius. I will take full responsibility for this when your Dad inevitably goes mental. I’ll say I seduced you with my messy black hair and my mesmerizing green eyes. I’ll say you had no choice but to fall madly in love with me, therefore ending any possibility of you marrying a decent pure-blood girl and producing a perfectly lovely little blond-haired child.”

By the end of Albus’s extravagant performance (he had jumped onto the desk and had been twirling around using hand motions as he told his ‘tale’). Scorpius was nearly crying with laughter, but he choked out, “Stop it, Al! This is serious, how am I going to tell him?”

“Well you kind of just did,” An amused voice said from behind them. Scorpius spun around to the doorway of the room that McGonagall had disappeared into, and Albus did an elaborate twirl on the desk. Standing in the doorway in front of McGonagall were their Fathers, and they both looked vaguely amused.

All of the colour drained out of Scorpius’s face, and Harry looked at Albus in amusement, “Al, you are such a drama queen. Get off of Minerva’s desk.”

“Your wish is my command, Father,” Albus said, doing a mock bow and somersaulting off of the desk. He landed perfectly on the floor and grinned at Scorpius who managed to laugh weakly, despite the situation.

Draco glanced at Harry, “You were never that outgoing.”

“I was when I wasn’t trying to kill you or Voldemort,” Harry said thoughtfully, “But I was never that good a gymnast.”

“Why are you so gymnastic?” Draco asked Albus, amusement shining in his eyes.

Albus leant against McGonagall’s desk, “When we were kids Dad said we had to learn a bit about muggles so he made us all do a muggle sport. James played football for a day and then quit when he realised he was crap at it. Then he played rugby until he got his leg crushed and Mum cried for days about how dangerous it was. Then eventually he found cricket and realised he could hit the ball a couple of times and do nothing for the rest of the day, so he loved it. Personally, I was not that keen on sport, but jumping around and climbing up poles and swinging on bars looked like a ton of fun so I took up gymnastics.”

“And Lily ended up being a really good lacrosse player,” Harry added in amusement.

Draco nodded thoughtfully, “It’s an interesting approach. I just made Scorp join the Scouts, but each to their own.”

Harry chuckled, “Minerva, why did you call us here?”

McGonagall looked at them with despair as she walked into the office, “I found them in a broom cupboard, fighting.”

“Fighting?” Harry asked, glancing at Draco in amusement, “In my experience that is not the sort of thing you do in a broom cupboard.”

“No, you fight in front of the whole school so everyone can see how much you hate each other,” Draco agreed, “I find the grounds to be a good location.”

“But the corridors work too,” Harry said.

“Oh, and the trophy room,” Draco and Harry added in unison.

Scorpius frowned between them, “I thought you two didn’t get along. You only ever shake hands and briefly say hello when you drop us off at each other’s houses.”

“Well we have to keep up the act, don’t we?” Harry asked as he took a seat, “We’ve been having poker nights with Nev since you two became friends.”

“Nev?” Albus grinned, “As in Professor Longbottom?”

“The one and only,” Draco said with an amused smile.

“Your Uncle Ron comes along too Al, but he sits at the far end of the table and interacts with Draco as little as possible,” Harry said offhandedly, “But why were you two fighting in a broom cupboard? I don’t suppose it had anything to do with this game that James thinks I don’t know about? What’s it called again Malfoy?”

“7 Minutes in Hell,” Draco replied, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“That’s the one, James has the high score if I’m right?”

“No, I do!” Albus said triumphantly, “I just overtook him!”

“By fighting with Scorpius in a broom cupboard?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Albus nodded, and glanced at his best friend, “Yeah, and I am sorry about punching you Scorp.”

Scorpius shrugged, “It’s fine.”

“So what is this we hear about you two being together?” Draco asked, surveying Scorpius curiously.

Scorpius’s cheeks burned bright red, and Albus patted him on the back, “As I said, Mr Malfoy, it is all my fault. Your son cannot resist my incredibly majestic good looks which I get from my good father here. Nor can he resist my sparkling wit and charm, and then there is my sex appeal-”

“And your ego Al, do not forget your ego,” Harry said, smirking at his son in amusement.

Albus just grinned, “So the long story short Mr Malfoy is that I am _so_ irresistible that your apparently straight son, jumped me in a broom cupboard. Poor unsuspecting, innocent-” Harry scoffed, “-little me.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Scorpius, can I please have your _un-embellished_ version of events?”

Scorpius stared at his hands, “We were in the broom cupboard playing the game and we were fighting...and then we were kissing.”

“Now that sounds oddly familiar,” McGonagall said, trying not to smirk as she looked pointedly at Draco and Harry.

Albus’s jaw dropped, “Dad! You snogged Scorp’s Dad!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “It was one time, alright? It was a dare, we were in 8th Year and we were _very_ drunk. You two are sober, and unlike either of us, _you_ are gay Albus.”

Albus gasped, “I’m gay? Oh, sweet Salazar! Why has nobody told me?”

Scorpius grinned through his hands at Albus, and the black-haired boy winked at him.

Draco shook his head, but he was clearly amused, “We’ll talk about this later Scorpius, but I’m not angry.”

“You’re not?” Scorpius asked, looking up in surprise.

“I’m not,” Draco promised.

“But you two are in deep trouble,” Harry said with a satisfied grin, “I’ll let Minerva do the honours.”

“I am taking 50 points from Slytherin.”

Albus and Scorpius both groaned.

“Each!” McGonagall added.

“Each?” Albus, Scorpius and Draco echoed.

Harry snorted in amusement.

McGonagall continued, “And you will both be serving detentions. You were involved in a very dangerous game and from this day forth it will be banned. Do you understand?”

“Yes Professor,” Albus said with a nod.

Scorpius nodded too, “Yes Professor,” he said.

McGonagall gave them a stiff nod, “Then you are excused.”

They both stood to leave, and Harry and Draco followed their sons from the office. In the corridor outside they stood awkwardly, awaiting more punishment from their parents.

“That game was dangerous, but James will be horrified to find out that you beat him,” Harry said with a slight smile, “So please don’t do anything that dangerous again, but by the same logic, write to James as soon as you can.”

Albus grinned, “My pleasure, Father.”

Draco shook his head, “And Scorpius, please try and stay out of trouble for the rest of the year. Being caught fighting and snogging your best friend isn’t exactly a great example to set as Head Boy.”

Harry hid his amused grin as Draco continued, “But whatever is going on between you and Albus, don’t put an end to it because of me or your Mother. We love you regardless of anything, sexuality included. Love who you love, don’t do the ‘proper’ thing or the pure-blood thing because you will only live to regret it.”

Scorpius nodded and smiled weakly, “Thanks, Dad.”

Draco gave him a nod, “See you at Christmas Scorp.”

Harry patted Albus on the back, “See you at Christmas Al. No more fighting in broom cupboards, snogging is allowed as long as you don’t get caught. And if I get one more letter or firecall about gymnastics in the great hall this Halloween I will be grounding you for the whole of Christmas break.”

Albus did a mock salute, “Yes sir, Head Auror Potter, sir!” he stamped his foot and stood in the position of a soldier.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around, walking down the corridor with Draco.

“How the hell is he your son? He’s nothing like you.”

“Sometimes I wonder, but Ginny was just as out there and extravagant so I’m not that surprised,” Harry said as they stepped onto the grand staircase, “That was good advice though, that you gave to Scorp.”

“It was true,” Draco said.

“You regret marrying Astoria?” Harry asked conversationally.

“Yes,” Draco said, “I married her for status and an heir, not out of love. You know that I’ve never had the slightest amount of arousal concerning women. It was hard enough to muster the energy to make one child.”

“I seem to remember you calling in the help of Theodore Nott to make that child,” Harry grinned.

“You never had any trouble, you made three!” Draco exclaimed under his breath.

“Ah but Malfoy, therein lies the difference between gay and bisexual,” Harry smirked, “I don’t regret marrying Ginny, and I still love her. But I do sometimes miss our...well we can’t call it a relationship, can we?”

“More like a post-war fling,” Draco snorted.

“And now our sons are dating,” Harry said with a shake of his head, “It must be in the Potter DNA. We seem to attract Malfoy’s.”

“You also all seem to be arrogant bastards,” Draco said, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Maybe that’s what attracts you to us,” Harry teased.

“We need to put a stop this incessant flirting now that our sons are dating,” Draco said matter of factly.

“We should have stopped it after we got married,” Harry pointed out.

“I’m not happily married, I can flirt without whoever I like. _You_ should not flirt back, you actually love your wife,” Draco joked.

* * *

Albus and Scorpius stood somewhat awkwardly in the corridor.

“Back to the slimy depths of the castle then,” Albus said cheerfully, “By which I of course mean, the common room!”

He turned and began to walk towards the grand staircase, and Scorpius fell into step with him after a moment or two.

“Do you reckon your Dad and my Dad had a thing?” Scorpius asked curiously, “I mean my Dad is...well him and my Mum don’t have _that_ kind of relationship. I always got the feeling I was an only child for a reason.”

“So what you are in fact asking me, is do I think our Dads fucked?” Albus asked matter of factly, “And the answer is yes, I reckon they did.”

“Which is probably why my Dad is so okay with this...” Scorpius said thoughtfully.

“Probably,” Albus said calmly, “Just like my Mum has no choice but to be okay with me being gay because otherwise, she would be a total hypocrite. She’s always known that my Uncle Charlie is gay and she was fine with it so she could hardly be against her son being gay.”

Scorpius nodded slowly, “This has been the weirdest night of my life.”

“I’ve had weirder,” Albus said, “Like that time I walked in on James and Lula Jordan doing it on the desk in the Charms classroom and they asked me to join in but I was like-”

“Yeah Al, I don’t need to hear about that,” Scorpius said, but he was smiling in amusement.

Albus shot his best friend, who could well become his boyfriend, a sheepish grin, “So, do you fancy finding a broom cupboard on the way down to the icy depths of hell? Sorry, common room, why do I always forget its name?”

Scorpius grinned back at his best friend, feeling brave for once in a while, “Lead the way.”

*** ~ THE END** **~ ***


	2. Salazar's Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy owns a restaurant and Albus wants to go there for his birthday meal. Harry is his usual curious, nosy self so he spies on Draco in the kitchens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr post by ‘electric-prince’.
> 
> “OK BUT I SWEAR TO GOD I COULD SEE DRACO GROWING UP TO BE GORDON RAMSAY LIKE NO JOKE.  
> “THIS QUICHE LOOKS LIKE VOLDEMORTS ASS. I WOULD KNOW.”  
> “SO MUCH GINGER IN IT, IT COULD BE A WEASLEY”  
> “THE BOY-WHO-LIVED? MORE LIKE THE-BOY-WHO-CAN’T-BLOODY-FUCKING-COOK”

Harry felt incredibly old. He was wearing a pair of dress robes, his wife was wearing a dress and currently fixing her earrings and her hair. He looked at himself in the mirror, there were a good few grey hairs amongst the black ones now. He was 43 years old, _43_. How was he 43 already?

Tonight the entire family were going out for his youngest son, Albus’s 17th birthday dinner. Albus had been insistent that they go to _Amour Bouffe,_ a restaurant which Harry generally avoided because it was owned by Draco Malfoy who was also the head chef there.

However, Scorpius Malfoy was _also_ 17 and he happened to be Albus’s best friend. They were both in Slytherin, and they had been friends since they were 11 years old. Harry had seen Draco in the passing a few times, but he still didn’t trust the man not to spit in his food if he dined in his restaurant. Albus had spoken to Scorpius, and Draco had promised to be on his best behaviour, not that his word meant much to Harry.

Albus’s birthday was on the 1st of January. It made dining out difficult because most places were pretty fully booked on New Year’s Day. Ginny had made this reservation months ago however, upon Albus’s insistence. He was home from Hogwarts, and so was his younger sister Lily. James had left school and was training as an Auror, but Albus was still in his 7th year and he was also Head Boy. His best friend Scorpius was the captain of the Quidditch team. Together they effectively ruled Slytherin. Lily Luna was the youngest, she was in 5th year and she was a Gryffindor, but her brother had never made her feel excluded because of that. Albus was the odd one out in the family because James had been a Gryffindor too.

Ginny hooked her arm through Harry’s and they headed downstairs where the three children were waiting for them. James was leaning in the doorway, he was the tallest of the children. He had Harry’s dark hair, but his Mothers hazel eyes. Albus was Harry’s carbon copy from his messy dark hair to his emerald green eyes. Lily was the only redhead, her hair was a beautiful shade of auburn and her hazel eyes made her look all the more like her Mother.

The family floo-ed to the restaurant and waited to be shown to their seats.

“This is pretty swish,” James said as he looked around the restaurant.

“It’s a bit too white for my liking,” Harry said. The walls were white, the floor was white, the tables were white, “It reminds me of a hospital.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “You’ll pick up on anything bad about this place because Malfoy owns it. White is trendy at the moment, Harry.”

“It still looks like a hospital,” Harry muttered.

Albus shot his brother an amused look, they were determined to make their Father like the restaurant by the end of the evening. A polite waiter showed them to their table, which was a very nice table. It was close to the kitchens and they had a lovely view out over Diagon Alley.

“Bit less like a hospital now Daddy? Lily asked with a triumphant smile.

Harry tried not to roll his eyes, “Slightly,” he said as they were given menus.

They ordered wine for themselves and James, and soft drinks for Albus and Lily. Albus could drink now that he was 17, but he had said that he didn’t want to. Their drinks arrived, and they ordered starters. Harry would not admit it, but the food was very good, as was the wine. He got to his feet before the main arrived, claiming that he needed to go to the toilet, but in all seriousness, he was just being nosy. He slipped down the hallway to the toilet but paused in the doorway to the kitchen when he saw Draco Malfoy milling around.

The chef whites oddly suited him. Harry would have thought that white would have washed him out, but he looked very professional as he commanded that kitchen. Harry found himself being drawn in as he watched Malfoy walk around, tasting food from pots and making faces as he did so. When he wasn’t happy about something, he made it very clear.

“Fucking hell Abrahams!” Draco said, throwing a spoon into the sink aggressively, “There’s so much ginger in that bloody stew it could be a fucking Weasley!”

Abrahams grabbed the pot with both hands, “I’ll start again chef, sorry chef!”

“Yes, _do_!” Malfoy snapped.

Harry had to hide his amused grin as Malfoy walked over to another chef and gave a row full of quiches a good inspection. When he reached the last plate he scoffed, “Which idiot made this one?”

“Me chef.”

“Williams, are you fucking blind? That quiche looks like Voldemort’s fucking arse!”

Harry nearly choked on the laughter he was trying to hold in.

“You’d know chef,” Williams said irritably, “You kissed it often enough!”

“Well done Williams, you just lost your job. Get the fuck out of my kitchen. Jacobs, make me another quiche and if it looks like an ass you better kiss mine to keep your fucking job!”

“Yes, chef!”

Malfoy shook his head in disbelief and stepped to another area of the kitchen where gourmet steak sandwiches were being prepared, “What the fuck is this Smith?”

“A steak sandwich chef.”

“That’s not a steak sandwich! There’s no steak in it you imbecile!”

“Sorry chef, I’ll fix that chef.”

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the empty baguette. He ripped it in half and placed a piece of bread on either side of the man, Jacobs, face, “What the fuck are you Jacobs?”

“An idiot sandwich chef.”

“Too right you are. Make another one.”

“Yes, chef.”

Harry hadn’t actually needed the toilet when he left the restaurant. But he was laughing so much that he did now. Malfoy was a brutal chef, but his workers respected him for the most part and were used to the way that he worked. This restaurant had 5 stars and it had amazing food, but a tough-love approach was used to garner that success.

Draco groaned in frustration, “Bloody New Year’s Day and I’m stuck in this kitchen with you idiots when I should be at home watching shit films with my son while my wife gets drunk on red wine and reminisces about the good old days when I used to screw her.”

The workers in the kitchen laughed, and Harry could tell that he had a good relationship with them, despite all of the shouting, and the insults. Maybe he insulted the people he liked, maybe he and Harry had been friends all along without Harry realising. He snorted at the idea.

“Oh for Salazar’s sake Robertson! Is this meant to be ready to go out?” Malfoy asked as he picked up a piece of beef.

“Yes, chef.”

“You can’t fucking serve that! It’s so rare it could be a fucking Inferius!” Malfoy shouted as he tossed the bit of beef into the bin, “Make another one, now!”

“Yes, chef.”

Harry was going to burst if he didn’t go to the toilet soon, but this was priceless. It was top quality entertainment, Merlin, Harry couldn’t help but think that Malfoy should open another restaurant with an open kitchen.

“Ugh, Lawson!” Malfoy said as he chewed on a piece of chicken, “Have you seasoned this meat?”

“Yes, chef.”

“Well, you haven’t done enough! It’s so bland even a bloody Thestral wouldn’t eat it! Thyme, marjoram and sage for fuck's sake!”

“Yes, chef, sorry chef.”

“Abrahams! Are these haggis bolls going to table 4?” Malfoy asked, and Harry started slightly. That was _his_ table, and Albus had ordered the haggis bolls.

“Yes, chef.”

“Not like that they aren’t,” Malfoy snapped, “I would rather eat dragon shit than put one of those in my mouth. I am not serving them to my son's boyfriend!”

“Yes, chef.”

Harry was startled by that. He knew Scorpius was Albus’s best friend, and he also knew that Al had never had a girlfriend. But _boyfriend_? Scorpius was his _boyfriend_? Why had Al not told him that?

“Why are there no chunks of pumpkin in this pumpkin soup you fuckwit?”

Harry glanced up to see Malfoy berating someone else, “We ran out of pumpkin chef.”

“You _ran_ out? There’s a fucking store-room behind you, you bloody moron!” Malfoy exclaimed, “I’ll get you the bloody pumpkin and I’ll shove it up your fucking arse! Would you like it whole or diced?”

The man he was berating took it well, “Diced chef, think it might be a bit less painful.”

Malfoy smirked at that response, “Don’t be a smart arse Davidson,” he said, turning around to the doorway where Harry was standing.

Harry jumped a little about being spotted, “Uh sorry Malfoy. I was going to the toilet and I heard you and I was...intrigued.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry and slipped past him to enter the storeroom across the corridor, “Intrigued by what, Potter?” he asked as he re-emerged with a large pumpkin.

“Your method of commanding a kitchen,” Harry admitted, “It’s effective.”

“I know it is,” Draco said, throwing the pumpkin at Davidson and dicing it with magic as it flew through the air.

“Thank you for not shoving it up my arse chef.”

Malfoy smirked, “I don’t think tables 5 and 6 want pumpkin arse soup Davidson. Shut the fuck up and cook.”

“Yes, chef.”

Harry shook his head in amusement, “Sorry, I’ll just be going now...”

Malfoy’s smirk grew more mischievous, “No Potter since you are here let’s see how well you can cook.”

Harry frowned in alarm, “Oh no, I’m not good...cooking is not...I just don’t do it very often,” he tried to object as Malfoy frog marched him into the kitchen and stopped him in front of a work surface.

“Uh, what do you want me to do?” Harry asked awkwardly.

“Surely even you can make vegetable soup, Potter.”

Harry rather awkwardly cut all of the vegetables and put them in the pot. The issue came when he poured in chicken stock, rather than vegetable stock.

“Chicken stock? Fucking hell Potter! You don’t want to feed chicken fat to a fucking vegetarian! I can’t believe they call you boy-who-lived, more like the boy-who-can’t-bloody-fucking-cook!” Malfoy exclaimed, “Get out of my kitchen!”

“Gladly,” Harry, reaching the doorway and looking back at Malfoy in amusement.

The blonde man grinned, “Enjoy the rest of your meal Potter. I’ve put treacle tart on as a special, I even stole the Hogwarts elves recipe for you.”

Harry grinned back, not entirely sure why, “Thanks Malfoy.”

Malfoy gave him a brief nod and then caught something out of the corner of his eye, “FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, MORGANA AND FUCKING UTHER YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SET THE ALCOHOL ALIGHT NOT THE WHOLE FUCKING CRÈME BRULEE!”

Harry slipped out of the kitchen, unable to stop himself from laughing. When he eventually got back to the table his family gave him odd looks, but he just shook his head in amusement, unable to tell them why he was acting so strangely.

Their main courses were brought out, and Harry finally managed to control himself, “I stopped to observe Malfoy in the kitchen. He seems to command his kitchen by abusing his staff, but they don’t mind. It was hilarious, someone should give that man a radio show.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her Husband.

“But Albus,” Harry said conversationally.

“Yes?” Albus asked cautiously, he was wary of the look in his Dad’s eye.

“When were you planning on telling your Mother and I that you are dating Scorpius Malfoy?”

Albus’s eyes widened, and Lily grinned, “I knew it!”

James just snorted, “I _suspected_ it.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry, “How did you come by this information?”

“Malfoy told me, inadvertently,” Harry said, amusement shining in his eyes, “When did it start?”

Albus sighed, realising that he had been well and truly caught, “A couple of months ago. Scorpius’s Dad only knows because Professor Longbottom caught us in a broom cupboard and then got drunk after the Halloween feast and told him.”

Harry snorted, the idea of Neville spilling secrets while drunk was not unbelievable. Many a secret had been leaked in just that manner, “And why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you hate his Dad! It was hard enough getting you to come here tonight!” Albus exclaimed.

“Now that is true, but I am having a fantastic time,” Harry said honestly, “And if nothing else Draco Malfoy has a wicked sense of humour, and a talent for cooking very good food. He even put treacle tart on the menu for me, so I’m warming to him. And I love Scorpius, I’ve known him since he was 11, I’m happy for you Al.”

Albus breathed a sigh of relief, “Thanks Dad,”

Ginny smiled slightly and gripped her son’s hand, “You should have told us, Al, we would have invited him tonight.”

Albus’s smile widened and he looked generally relaxed as their desserts arrived. Harry had to hide his amused grin when he noticed a small note sticking out from beneath his plate. The handwriting had to be Malfoys because nobody else wrote in such a neat, girly way.

_“Sorry for outing your son. I didn’t see you spying on me, but I should have known that you were. It does seem to be a habit of yours._

_P.S - Stick to the day job Potter, you really can’t cook.”_

*** ~ THE END ~ ***


	3. Love is an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frozen mania has gripped the Potter household at Christmas time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ased on this prompt from ‘cutiepieprompts’ on Tumblr;
> 
> “Prompt #58: Imagine Muse A and Muse B singing Love Is An Open Door with each other.”

“Frozen,” Harry sighed.

“I want to kill the bugger that came up with that idea,” Draco grumbled.

“You’re not alone,” Ron complained, “It’s all anyone is talking about in the muggle and wizarding world.”

“I don’t get it,” Neville said with a shake of his head, “It’s a story about two sisters with a jaunty, musical soundtrack.”

“People empathise with the characters,” Hannah said matter of factly, “They feel sorry for Elsa, they root for her. There are a lot of children who feel like they don’t fit in.”

“I didn’t feel like I fitted in as a child,” Harry pointed out, “But that didn’t make me dress up a Disney princess and ask for dolls and blankets and what next, toilet roll? With said princess’s face on it!”

Draco snorted, “Now that would be a sight Potter, you dressed up as a Disney princess.”

Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at her Husband’s expense as Harry glared at his former arch-enemy. They were all having dinner together to catch up because Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco had gone through Auror training together many moons ago. However Neville was a professor at Hogwarts these days, and Ron was helping George run the joke shop. Harry and Draco were Auror partners who were best friends on a good day, and worst enemies on a bad day.

“I have to admit, I do quite like the movie,” Ginny said with an amused smile, “It’s a nice story.”

“And the music is good,” Hermione agreed.

Ron and Harry shared an exasperated look.

Astoria smiled slightly, “I blame you for getting Scorpius into it. We don’t generally take him to the cinema, and we don’t have a television in our house but ever since he saw it here he has been hooked.”

Draco glared at Harry, “See, you are corrupting my son with muggle ideals and bloody stupid princess movies.”

Harry snorted, “Look you can’t have it much worse than me. James is thankfully a bit old for all of this, but Al is 7 and Lily is 5. They are both obsessed with the damn thing, it’s all that’s on the television at the moment. Lily’s asked for an Anna costume, an Elsa doll and an Olaf toy for Christmas.”

“Al was a bit more conservative,” Ginny said in amusement, “He just wants a CD player and the sing-along soundtrack.”

“Oh Merlin,” Ron groaned, “If you’re getting him that I’m no longer coming over here on Boxing Day.”

Hermione shot Ron a look, “You will be coming over. We spend Boxing Day together every year, that’s not changing just because you don’t like this new movie that the kids like. However, I do agree that it’s taken hold a bit too much. Rose asked for an Elsa costume and the power to control snow, I definitely can’t give her the latter. Hugo just wants an Olaf cuddly toy, but he has never been the demanding one.”

“Oh yes,” Neville said with a fond smile, “Rose is the demanding one, like her Mother. Hugo just goes with the flow, like his Father.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at this comment and Ron grinned, “What about you Nev? Are Frank and Alice gripped by ‘frozen mania’ yet?”

Hannah laughed, “Of course they are. Frank, not so much, he’s far more into his Quidditch but I did catch him singing ‘Let it Go’ in the bath yesterday.”

Neville snorted in amusement, “And Alice is a 5-year-old girl, she’s crazy about it. She wants a frozen themed bedroom for Christmas this year. Hannah said she could have it, without telling me.”

Hannah grinned, “I said I’d help with the decorating!”

Draco laughed at them, “Well you think you all have it bad? I have a spoiled pure-blood son, do you know what he asked us for this Christmas?”

“Go on,” Harry said in amusement, “Tell us.”

“He asked for a pet reindeer,” Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

“But the question is, did you say yes?” Hermione asked the former Slytherin.

Astoria laughed melodically, “Of course he did! He can’t say no to Scorpius, and now we’re trying desperately to find somewhere to buy a reindeer!”

Harry shook his head in disbelief and Ron roared with laughter, “Only you, Malfoy.”

* * *

Boxing Day was full of frozen fever. The children had all received frozen related gifts, and Scorpius had even gotten a reindeer. Harry and Ginny had looked at each other and shaken their heads in disbelief when Scorpius had told them that one.

They had all eaten their Boxing Day meal together, and then the kids had gone into the playroom. The adults had been talking in the living room while drinking mulled wine when something made them all frown. They ceased their conversation to listen to the strange sound coming from within the playroom. It sounded like music, turned up very loudly, and then the singing began.

“ _All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you_!”

“Is that Al?” Harry asked in disbelief.

Ginny nodded in amusement as the singing got louder.

“ _I was thinking the same thing! Cause like I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it’s the party talkin’ or the chocolate fondue_...”

“And that is Scorpius,” Astoria said, an amused smile playing on her lips.

The playroom door burst open and Lily rushed out with pink cheeks and a huge smile on her face. Her red hair was all over the place and she looked just like Anna in the costume she had gotten for Christmas, “Mummy! Daddy! Al and Scorpy are singing, come see!”

Ginny laughed and grabbed Harry’s hand as she got to her feet. They walked into the playroom, followed by Draco and Astoria. The room was fairly small so Ron and Hermione simply watched from the doorway.

Standing in the middle of the room were Albus and Scorpius. Harry and Ginny had gotten Al the CD that he wanted but instead of a CD player, they had bought him a karaoke machine. The 7-year-old and his best friend were both holding microphones and singing their hearts out to the song.

“ _I see your face!”_ Albus said as he made a face at Scorpius.

“ _And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before_!” The two boys sang together while Lily and Hugo clapped eagerly. James was watching his younger brother in disbelief and Rose was watching her two friends with a big grin as she giggled at their antics.

“ _Love is an open door_!” They sang as they reached the chorus.

“Join in Lil,” Albus said to his sister.

Lily jumped up and down eagerly and joined in with the singing, “ _Love is an open door_!”

“You too Hugo,” Scorpius said with a smile at the youngest Weasley boy.

“ _Love is an open door_!”

Albus grinned at Scorpius, “ _With you_!”

“ _With you_!” Scorpius sang.

“ _With you_!” Albus belted out.

“ _With you! Love is an open door!”_

Harry chanced an amused glance over at Draco who looked like he was contemplating suicide. It made him grin broadly. He turned back to the two boys who were having a blast.

“ _I mean it’s crazy_ ,” Scorpius sang, he had a very good voice.

“ _What_?” Albus asked dramatically.

“ _We finish each other’s_ -”

“ _Sandwiches_!” Albus said, causing Lily and Hugo to giggle madly.

“ _That’s what I was going to say_!” Scorpius sang.

Albus was trying not to laugh now, “ _I’ve never met someone who thinks so much like me_!”

“ _Jinx_!” Both boys shouted as they pointed at each other.

“ _Jinx again_!” They both said, and James rolled his eyes at them. At 10 years old he was too old and cool for frozen fever.

“ _Our mental synchronisation can have but one explanation_ ,” Both boys sang.

“ _You_ ,” Scorpius sang as he pointed at Albus.

“ _And I,”_ Albus sang.

“ _Were just meant to beeeeeeeeeeee_ ,” Both boys sang, making the last note last too long.

Lily fell off of the sofa from laughing too hard and Albus shot his little sister a grin.

“ _Say goodbye to the pain of the past, we don’t have to feel it anymore, love is an open door!_ ” They sang.

Scorpius grinned at Rose, “Sing it with us, Rosie!”

Rose jumped to her feet and shared Scorpius’s microphone, “ _Love is an open door!_ ” They all sang together as the song ended.

The parents all gave a loud round of applause from the doorway except for Draco who looked horrified. Ginny smiled broadly at them, “I think you all deserve extra portions of trifle after all of that hard work! Come on!”

She led the kids into the kitchen like the pied piper and Ron guffawed as he looked between Harry and Draco, “Oh good luck, with those two being friends, hah! Good bloody luck,” he said, practically cackling as he followed his sister into the kitchen to get seconds.

Hermione bit her lip in amusement, “If Scorpius doesn’t fall in love with my daughter, he’s going to fall in love with his best friend,” she agreed, “So it’s a really good thing you two are friends these days.”

Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione left the room, “What have you done to my son?”

“Corrupted him with muggle ideas about princesses and musicals, clearly,” Harry grinned, “Do you reckon they’re right, about Scorp and Al?”

“Merlin I hope not,” Draco muttered, “I quite like you these days Potter, but I don’t want you and Weaslette as my in-laws.”

Harry barked out a laugh, “Well remember to keep an open mind Malfoy!” he said cheerfully, “After all, love is an open door!” he sang the last part, very badly.

Draco groaned at the terrible pun, “What the hell have I let myself in for?” he muttered to himself.

“A lot of grey hairs!” Harry teased. He smirked at the blonde man one last time before leaving him standing alone in the living room.

*** ~ THE END ~ ***


	4. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Scorpius and Rose are getting married and Harry reminisces about his golden trio. Until Draco points out one rather large difference regarding the relationship between their sons and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post from Tumblr user ‘sentence-fragments’.
> 
> "…They just grow up so fast.”

“It feels like only yesterday you know,” Harry said softly, “The day I held Rose and Ron and Hermione told me I would be her Godfather. Now here she is, a married woman. They just grow up so fast.”

Draco Malfoy nodded from his spot next to Harry. They were watching the happy couple dancing gracefully around the floor.

“Whoever would have thought that a Weasley would become a Malfoy?” Draco asked, sounding torn between amusement and exasperation.

Harry had to bite back a smirk as he said, “Miracles do happen, Draco.”

Draco smiled very slightly, “Clearly. You and I have become friends, we’re even on a first-name basis.”

“Well that does tend to happen when you work in the same school as someone,” Harry joked, “However big a school it is.”

“Indeed,” Draco agreed.

Harry was silent for a moment as he surveyed the room. His youngest child and only daughter, Lily, had been dragged onto the dancefloor by the boy she thought of like a big brother, his Godson Teddy. His actual eldest biological child, James, was flirting with one of Scorpius’s friends on the side-lines. Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at how typical they were of their birthrights. As he tore his eyes away, he found his other son Albus. He was smiling and holding a glass of champagne as he watched Rose and Scorpius laugh and dance.

“I thought he might have been a little upset today,” Harry admitted, “With them being a trio and all. It’s never easy when two members of a trio fall in love.”

“So what’s the solution then?” Draco asked, shooting Harry an amused look, “Marry one member’s sister?”

Harry laughed, “That wasn’t why I married Ginny, believe it or not. But Ron and Hermione did get married first and I felt as sad as I did happy in a lot of ways.”

“It’s different for those three,” Draco said simply.

“Is it?” Harry asked, his eyes still on the trio, “I always thought Albus felt something for Scorpius. Just like I did for….”

“Hermione, I know,” Draco said thoughtfully, “You and me both. She captivated a lot of us back in those days.”

“And now you are in-laws,” Harry said with a slight smile, “It’s ironic, isn’t it?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Tell me about it.”

“Do you think inside he's upset, or jealous?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, “You are clueless, aren’t you?”

Harry frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Those three are close,” Draco said slowly and clearly, “Closer than your trio ever were. Now stop being a romantic for a moment and think about this logically. The eldest child in every family needs to provide an heir, especially if that family is a pureblood one. Without an heir, there is no one to continue the family name, the business, the legacy. Albus is lucky, he doesn’t have that hanging over his head because James is your oldest child and-” he chanced a glance at James who had moved on to one of Scorpius’s cousins, “-put bluntly, I doubt he will have a problem producing one.”

Harry was frowning at Draco as he continued to explain, “The situation is different for Scorpius. I would never have pressured him into an arranged marriage like my parents did for Astoria and myself. You saw how that ended, and I would never have wished that upon anyone, especially my son. He does realise however that he needs an heir because without one the Malfoy name dies out. I let him choose the woman who would give him that heir, I advised him that a friend was the best person to spend his life with. Someone who understood him, who he could have conversations with and who could make him happy, even if he wasn’t inclined towards her in _that_ way. You see, a marriage with someone you don’t love in that way is bearable if you love them in any way at all.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he finally began to understand where Draco was going with this, “Are you saying that Scorpius is…”

Draco simply nodded.

“And Rose knows?” Harry whispered.

Draco laughed, “Of course she knows. She is the daughter of Hermione Granger, one of the most perceptive people we know.”

“And Albus…” Harry trailed off.

Draco nodded once more, “Expect your son to be an eternal bachelor. Expect him to always remain close to my son and his wife, expect them to go on holidays together.”

Harry’s eyes were still wide. He shook his head in disbelief, “How did I not see that?”

“Because you’re Harry Potter, you’re blind to affairs of the heart,” Draco said, a different sort of tone in his voice as he did so.

Harry frowned slightly as he pondered those words. On the dance floor, Rose caught Albus’s eye and said, “Hey Al, come and join us!”

Albus laughed as he was dragged onto the dancefloor. He and Scorpius encircled Rose and danced around her, and it made Harry smile.

“By Merlin, you’re right.”

“I know,” Draco said, a hint of smugness in his voice.

“But you also know far more about the need to provide an heir regardless of what you want,” Harry said, “And you know an awful lot about being forced into a loveless marriage. I think you understand your son's predicament a lot better than you pretend to.”

“What is it to you if I do?” Draco asked smoothly.

Harry looked away from Draco to his wife. Ginny was sitting with Hermione, they were both laughing and talking as they looked around the room.

“I understand more than you might think. I never felt like I had to produce an heir, but I was so lonely as a child. All that I ever wanted was children of my own, I wanted them to have siblings and loving parents. I understand marrying for love, even if it isn’t the romantic kind. Best friends can raise children together, children who understand love and have known it all their life. My three are proof of that.”

Draco tried to hide his surprise. But his eyes had widened ever so slightly. He looked away from Harry, “I never realised.”

Harry smirked, “Hadn’t you? Because I’ve always known about you Draco, and you say that I am the clueless one?”

Draco smiled and glanced over at him, “Touché.”

Harry’s smirk was still fresh on his face when he felt his hand being grabbed. He turned to see the face of his wife smiling cheekily at him, “Stop flirting with Malfoy, and come dance with me.”

Harry laughed and turned to Draco, “Enjoy the wedding, Draco.”

Draco chuckled and nodded, “You too, Harry.”

*** ~ THE END ~ ***


	5. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose is fed up with Scorpius's denial about his feelings for Albus.

“Why are you such a stubborn arse Scorpius!” Rose Weasley fumed as she and her best friend, who she kind of also hated, had one of their infamously loud arguments in the Ravenclaw boy’s dorm room.

“ _I_ am not stubborn, you are just a nightmare to be friends with! I did you a favour by telling Lawrie Wood that you’ve fancied him forever, why are you pissed about it?”

Rose stuck her hands on her hips and glared at him, “How would _you_ feel if you liked someone but were nervous about telling them that and I just blurted it out in front of everyone!”

“I don’t think I would overreact like you are,” Scorpius said matter of factly, “And I don’t like anyone anyway.”

Rose scoffed, “Yeah right! Do you know what? My Dad was right about you, you _are_ just like your Father! You’re stubborn and arrogant and you are also in complete denial!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “I got a lot of good things from my Father you know.”

“Like?” Rose challenged.

“Like his hair…his nose and his name. Being a Malfoy is a privilege you know,” Scorpius smirked.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, “Do you know what else you got from him? His homosexuality and obsession with a Potter!”

Scorpius’s eyes widened, “I have no idea what you are talking about Rosalie Elizabeth Weasley.”

Rose’s nostrils flared at the use of her full name, “Just admit it, you like Al! You have for years and years and bloody years! I swear to Merlin, if you deny it now I’m going to bat-bogey you to hell and beyond!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “So what if I do? And what do you mean about me inheriting it from my Father? Are you saying he liked Al’s Dad?”

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Honestly, boys are not at all perceptive. I mean duh! Of course, your Dad liked my Uncle Harry, my Mum said they had more sexual tension than half the actual couples she knew at Hogwarts.”

Scorpius flopped down onto his bed, “Holy shit. I guess I’m more like him than I thought…”

Rose smirked and grinned over Scorpius’s shoulder, “Told you he was pining after you Al.”

Scorpius spun around so quickly he almost got whiplash, “Al!” he exclaimed.

The Slytherin boy smirked and waved at Scorpius from the doorway, “Hey Scorp, I totally set this whole thing up. I would say sorry but…I’m not.”

“Oh for the love of Merlin,” Scorpius despaired, burying his face into his pillow as Rose and Albus shared mischievous grins.

*** ~ THE END** **~ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this Tumblr post by ‘applepie3399’:  
> ‘Scorpius: I got my father’s nose, his hair, and his name.   
> Scorpius: And his homosexuality and obsession with a Potter.’


	6. How to Give Your Dad a Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Teddy has some big news to share with Harry but doesn't know how to do it without getting in a LOT of trouble. So James decides to out Albus as a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea from a TikTok I watched lol! I'm going mad in lockdown!!

“Jamie, he’s gonna kill me.”

“Yeah,” James Potter said, sitting on his bed and surveying his older brother, “Yeah Teddy, he is.”

Teddy let his head drop into his hands, “What am I gonna do?”

“You have to tell him,” James said, “He’ll find out soon anyway and if it doesn’t come from you…he’ll be upset _and_ angry.”

Teddy sighed, “I’m an idiot for getting myself in this situation.”

James scoffed, “A selfish idiot,” he added, raising an eyebrow at his brother, “You’re an idiot for getting Vic in this situation.”

“Dad’s going to go nuts,” Teddy said with a shake of his head, “And I can’t think of a good way to tell him.”

“We could always distract him first,” James said, his eyes landing on the door across the hall, “I think I’ve just had an amazing idea, come on Ted.”

Teddy followed James into the room across the hall, Albus’s bedroom.

The moment the door opened, Albus jumped up sheepishly.

“You don’t have to pretend you weren’t snogging Scorpius, it’s just us,” James said, shutting the door and leaning against it.

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Albus asked his brother irritably.

James smirked, “It’s far more fun this way.”

“I hate you,” Albus muttered.

“No you don’t,” James said cheerfully, “Anyway, Teddy needs your help.”

“I do?” Teddy frowned.

“You do,” James said. He shoved Scorpius over and sat down on Albus’s bed, “You need to create a distraction so that Dad doesn’t go daft when Teddy tells him that he knocked up Vic.”

“You what?” Albus asked, looking at Teddy in disbelief.

“Jamie!” Teddy objected, whacking the younger boy around the head.

Scorpius whistled, “Wow. I would not like to be you right now. I mean between your Head Auror Dad and _her_ Curse Breaker Dad…you are so not going to survive to see your kid get born.”

“Shut up Scorp,” Albus said with a shake of his head, “That’s really not helpful.”

“Yeah party pooper,” James agreed with a snort, “It isn’t.”

“What are you going to do Teddy?” Albus asked his older brother.

“I don’t know,” Teddy admitted, “My job pays the bills but it’s in Romania, you know? Uncle Charlie knows about the baby and he thinks Bill is going to kill me too.”

“He would know, they are best friends,” Albus said, looking at Teddy with concern.

“See that sympathy in your eyes right now Al?” James asked, sitting up on his brother's bed, “That’s what I need from you. My little sympathetic Slytherin, I need you to tell Dad that you’re gay to take the blow away from Teddy.”

“Okay A. that is a Gryffindor thing to do, not a Slytherin thing,” Albus pointed out matter of factly, “And B, not going to happen.”

James sighed, “Well, I suppose I could always come out.”

A scoff sounded from the corridor outside,

Teddy rolled his eyes, “Stop eavesdropping, Lil!”

The door opened and Lilly stepped in with a shit-eating grin on her face, “Hey brothers and brother’s boyfriend,” she said with a general wave to the room.

Albus shut the door behind her and glared, “Do you lot think my bedroom is a bloody meeting room or something?”

Lily crossed her arms and leant against the door, “You can’t tell Dad that you’re gay as a distraction Jamie. Everyone knows you’re gay, you are the biggest drama queen that Hogwarts has seen since Draco Malfoy himself.”

“Proof that Draco Malfoy isn’t gay, sitting right there,” Teddy pointed out for his sisters benefit as he pointed at Scorpius.

“Nah, I’m the token heir,” Scorpius shrugged, “My parents hate each other and my Dad is _so_ gay.”

“See?” Lily smirked.

“Also, I’m offended,” James cut in with a raised eyebrow.

“You are kind of camp, it won’t create the big distraction that Ted needs,” Lily said matter of factly, “But Al, his favourite child, telling him that he’s gay _and_ in love with Scorpius _Malfoy_. Now that will do it.”

“And why do I have to sacrifice myself to Dad?” Albus asked irritably, “How is that fair?”

“Life isn’t fair Albus, deal with it,” James shrugged.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who will get strung up by his balls when Dad finds out,” Albus huffed.

Lily grinned around the room, despite being the youngest, she was also debatably the smartest, “I have another idea…” she said mischievously.

* * *

Harry Potter looked around the drawing room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place cautiously. His eldest son had called for a rare family meeting.

“Teddy,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow at the blue-haired man, “Is everything okay?”

“Not really Dad,” James cut in, “Ted called the meeting because Albus has some pretty big news to share.”

Albus still looked reluctant.

“Right Al?” Scorpius asked, nudging his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” Albus said with a sigh, “Dad, there’s not really an easy way to say this but…I’m gay.”

Harry stared at his youngest son for a moment. Then he sighed, “Really Al? I mean…I’m not angry but…I’m pretty sure that you’re brother is gay so I was hoping you were going to give me an heir.”

James grinned and jumped to his feet, “I am gay, sorry Dad.”

Harry looked at his elder son in amusement, “Jamie, I called it years ago when you started playing with your sister's dolls instead of the very expensive broomstick I bought you for Christmas.”

Ginny smirked from the doorway as her son did a bow and sat back down.

“There is more to it than that though,” Albus continued grudgingly, “I have a boyfriend.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Yes?”

“And it’s Scorp,” Albus said, nudging the boy at his side, “He’s my boyfriend. I kind of love him actually.”

Harry sank back down into his seat, “You’re in love with a Malfoy?”

“Yeah,” Albus admitted.

Harry shook his head, “Oh for the love of…sorry Scorpius, I do like you. I just wish you were a Greengrass or a Longbottom or…anything but a Malfoy.”

Scorpius nodded solemnly, “Yep, I get it, Mr Potter.”

Harry looked up at his two middle children, “So you’re both gay?”

“Yep,” Albus said.

“Completely,” James added.

“Right,” Harry said as he felt a headache coming on, “Does anyone actually like girls then?”

Lily grinned sheepishly and raised her hand, “I do.”

Harry looked at her in disbelief, “Are you kidding me? Is this a joke?”

“Nope,” Lily said, “Sorry Dad.”

Ginny chuckled behind her hand as Harry tried to comprehend this information.

“All _three_ of you are gay?” Harry asked in disbelief, “You two fancy blokes and you fancy girls Lil?”

“Yeah, sorry Dad,” James said with a shrug.

“Oh for the founders' sake,” Harry said, dropping his head into his hands.

He was silent for a long moment, and they genuinely wondered if he was about to burst into tears then have a full mental breakdown.

However, when he finally looked up, he looked at Teddy, “Well that settles it, Ted, you’re my last hope for an heir so you better make sure I get some grandkids.”

“Yeah,” Teddy said, smiling nervously at his Dad, “About that…I kind of have some news.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “You have got to be kidding me?”

Teddy shook his head, “Uh no. Victoire is pregnant…about three months pregnant actually which sounds bad but we waited to have sex until her 17th birthday so I swear it was legal Dad-”

_THUMP._

Ginny bit her lip in amusement and stepped into the room, “Boys, Lily, I think your Dad has fainted. Why don’t you guys go upstairs and chat amongst yourselves? Teddy, congratulations. Talk to Grandma about that if you want any advice, she was still in school when she fell pregnant with Bill.”

“He’s going to kill me, isn’t he Mum?” Teddy asked.

“Not if I speak to him very nicely,” Ginny said, smiling at her eldest son, “I’ll floo him tonight.”

“Shouldn’t you speak to her Mum about it first?” Teddy asked.

Ginny laughed, “Oh no, Ted. I’ll talk to Bill about it and we will come to a happy compromise that will probably involve you staying away from Shell Cottage for several months.”

“Yeah that sounds fair,” Teddy admitted sheepishly, “Do you think Dad will be okay?”

“I think Dad is just a bit overwhelmed by all of the gayness in this house,” Ginny said matter of factly, “He’ll be fine in a few hours after a couple of hundred butterbeers.”

Teddy laughed weakly.

“Go to bed love,” Ginny said, hugging her son and kissing him on the cheek, “We’ll have a proper chat in the morning and work out how we can all support you and Vic through this.”

Teddy hugged her tightly, “Thanks, Mum.”

Ginny released him and patted him on the back, “On you go Teddy and please, kick Scorpius out on your way upstairs. I don’t think your Dad will be capable of sitting through breakfast with him tomorrow morning.”

**The End** **😊**


	7. Crazy Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius comes out and Draco is pretty damn happy about it. But Lucius can't cope with another Potter obsessed Malfoy, his nerves just aren't up to it these days.

Scorpius Malfoy had always believed in being forthcoming. His father had taught him that, he had taught him that keeping his feelings bottled up was never a good idea. So he had always been open with his parents and his grandparents. Most of the time it wasn’t an issue, apart from when he openly called his Grandfather an idiot when he had realised quite how much damage he had done in the war. It hadn’t been too much of an issue because his Father had agreed with him, and his mother had sent a cold look his Grandfathers way. That had been when he was 12 however, and he was 17 now. It seemed like a distant memory, and the family was far less dysfunctional these days.

So Scorpius took a deep breath as they all sat in the drawing-room of Malfoy Manor. The large Christmas tree sparkled in the centre of the room, his Father and Grandfather were sipping scotch on one of the sofas. His mother was reading, and his Grandmother was watching him curiously. Scorpius appreciated that his parents got together to spend Christmas day with him. They had gotten divorced when he was in his 2nd year at Hogwarts, but they seemed to have remained close and Scorpius had never noticed any bad feeling between them.

“I have something to say,” Scorpius said confidently.

Lucius Malfoy looked at his Grandson warily, and Draco smiled at his son, “Say it then.”

Scorpius nodded and frowned at the floor, “I’m in love.”

Draco chuckled, “In love?”

“Yes,” Scorpius said, “I have a...a...”

“Girlfriend?” Narcissa asked her grandson with an amused smile.

Scorpius shook his head, his cheeks turning pink, “No...a...boyfriend.”

Astoria smiled at her son, “Of course you do Scorpius, your Father and I were wondering when you would finally tell us.”

Scorpius’s eyes widened, “You knew?”

Draco nodded, amusement shining in his eyes, “You _are_ our son Scorpius. Now, who are you in love with?”

Scorpius glanced down at his feet again, “Well he’s a Slytherin.”

“That’s a good start,” Lucius said.

Astoria shot the older man a glare, “He could be in love with a Hufflepuff for all I care, Lucius!”

Scorpius winced, his Mother had never liked his Grandfather and she had never pretended to either. She turned back to her son, “So who is this new boyfriend of yours Scorp?”

“Albus,” Scorpius said very quickly and quietly.

Lucius glanced at his wife in despair, she had also caught what her grandson had muttered, “Oh sweet Salazar, not again,” he muttered.

“Say that again,” Astoria said gently, ignoring Lucius.

“Albus,” Scorpius practically whispered, “Albus Potter.”

Lucius groaned a little louder this time, “Oh Merlin, why this again? Why me?”

Narcissa glanced down to hide her amused smile while Draco and Astoria ignored Lucius, and Scorpius looked incredibly confused.

“Potter?” Draco asked slowly.

Scorpius nodded slowly, unable to decipher the look on his Father’s face.

“Harry Potter’s son? Harry?” Draco asked a little more quickly.

Scorpius gave another slow nod.

Draco smiled slyly, “Fantastic! This is just wonderful, so wonderful Scorp! He’ll have no choice but to talk to me now! Think of all the time we can spend together, and he divorced the Weaslette just last year too. The opportunities, think of all the opportunities! We _must_ have him them over for dinner of course before you go back to school. No point wasting any time after all!”

Lucius let his head drop into his hands, “Oh for the love of Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar, kill me now!”

Scorpius’s confused look turned into an amused grin, “Al was right!”

Draco frowned, “What do you mean?”

“He always thought you had a thing for his Dad!” Scorpius said triumphantly.

* * *

“Dad...I have something I need to tell you,” Albus said rather shyly as he sat in the drawing-room of Grimmauld Place.

Harry glanced up from his book, pushing his glasses up his nose, “What’s wrong, Al?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just not sure how you’ll take this exactly,” Albus said nervously. They were alone in the drawing-room thankfully. Albus would never have been able to say what he needed to say in front of his older brother.

Harry frowned and closed his book, “Well you have my full attention.”

“I think I’m in love,” Albus said quietly.

Harry smiled proudly, “I hope it’s not unrequited love.”

Albus shook his head, his cheeks turning pink, “No it isn’t. He loves me too.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “He?”

Albus nodded and bit down hard on his lip, “Is that okay?”

Harry smiled in amusement, “Albus, do you know why your Mum and I split up?”

Albus’s eyes went so wide that they nearly popped out of his head, “Holy Helga!”

Harry laughed lightly, “It isn’t exactly common knowledge. James knows, but I figured Lily was maybe a little too young to understand yet. She’s still upset about the divorce after all, but no I don’t mind.”

Albus breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank Merlin, I thought you would freak out about the fact I was gay but if you’re okay with that then I hope you’ll also be okay when I tell you who I’m dating because the thing is you have bad blood with his family but he’s very attractive and I’m waffling and it’s Scorpius. He’s my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy,” he said in one breath.

“Draco Malfoy’s son, Draco?” Harry asked, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Albus frowned, “How many other Malfoy’s are kicking around?”

Harry laughed almost nervously, “Well that’s great. I’m very happy for you, that is fantastic news, it’s just fantastic!”

Albus narrowed his eyes at his Dad, “Why are you saying fantastic so much?”

“I’m just happy for you,” Harry said cheerfully, “We should invite them around for dinner, shouldn’t we? I hear Draco divorced his wife a few years ago, we would have plenty to talk about.”

Albus watched his Dad warily, “Dad...do you know _why_ Mr. Malfoy divorced his wife?”

“No,” Harry replied, “I haven’t a clue. I mean I’ve heard rumours obviously, but I’ve no idea.”

“No idea at all?” Albus asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

“No idea,” Harry confirmed.

Albus’s smirk widened, “Well he divorced her because he was having an affair with a lawyer he works with. A guy named Blaise Zabini.”

“Right,” Harry said, feigning interest, “I don’t suppose that lasted.”

“No, it didn’t,” Albus said in amusement, “So, yes he is single.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Albus, how did you not end up in Ravenclaw?”

“Because when the hat debated over which house to put me in, I asked for Slytherin,” Albus said matter of factly, “Ravenclaws are boring, Dad.”

“Tell that to your Aunt Luna,” Harry snorted.

“She’s a crazy exception,” Albus shrugged.

Harry laughed, and then the floo rang. Albus glanced over at the fireplace where blue flames were burning, “It’s Scorp.

“By all means, answer it,” Harry said politely.

Albus got up and walked to the fireplace. When he accepted the call Scorpius’s face appeared in the flames, “Hey Al! Did you tell him yet?”

“Yeah, and it went fine,” Albus said cheerfully, “How did your lot take it?”

“Uh well Grandma had to sedate my Grandad with a sleeping draught,” Scorpius said, “Bit of PTPD my Mum reckons.”

Albus frowned, “Isn’t it PTSD?”

Scorpius grinned, “Yeah, but Mum reckons it’s a bout of Post Traumatic Potter Disorder. Mum and Dad took it fine though. In fact, Dad took it _really_ well. I don’t suppose you know if your Dad ever had a thing for my Dad?”

Albus scoffed and smirked at his Father, “Scorp, I think my Dad _still_ has a thing for your Dad.”

Harry was sure he heard a familiar whooping sound come from Scorpius’s end of the fireplace and he had to contain his amused smile.

“Right well that’s handy because I think those two need to go on a date or something,” Scorpius said, “Dad, what are your plans for Friday?”

There was some muffled noise and then Scorpius turned back to the drawing-room of Grimmauld Place, “Right, Mr Potter. Are you free on Friday night?”

Harry chuckled, “Yes Scorpius, I am.”

“Then it’s settled,” Scorpius said cheerfully, “The four of us are going to the Chaser’s Alley in Wiltshire on Friday. We’ll meet at 7 pm, that way our Dads can flirt while I kick your arse.”

Albus scoffed, “You wish Malfoy, I always beat you.”

*** ~ The End ~ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this Tumblr post by ‘nonebothersgiven’;
> 
> “Scorpius: Uh, dad? I have to tell you something...  
> Draco: What son?  
> Scorpius: ....I'm in love...  
> Lucius: Oh no-  
> Draco: *being all encouraging and dad-like* With who?  
> Scorpius: *coughs* with Potter  
> Draco: Sorry, what was that?  
> Lucius: no no no, not again-  
> Scorpius: With Albus Potter.  
> Lucius: Oh dear Wizarding God!!!! Why me!? Whyyyyyy!!!???  
> Draco: Harry's son? Harry!?  
> Scorpius: *nods cautiously*  
> Draco: Oh this is wonderful! Marvellous! He'll have to talk to me now. He'll have no choice. Think of all the time we'll get to spend together! Think of all the opportunities!-  
> Lucius: *gross sobbing*”


	8. Just Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Albus and Scorpius have a midnight duel, and Harry and Draco have to have words with them.

“Come on now, I think you’re being too harsh. He’s just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man standing in front of him, “Your son attacked my son.”

“Actually, I think your son started it,” Harry said.

Draco, of course, took offence to this, “My son would never-”

“Dad,” Scorpius Malfoy said quietly, “I did start it.”

Harry tried not to smirk, “Kids do stupid things. We all did it, we all got in duels and fights. At least Scorpius showed up to the midnight duel he challenged Albus to. I’ll give him more credit than you for that.”

Albus frowned, “You had a midnight duel too Dad?”

“No, Albus,” Harry said, glancing down at his son who was in his 1st year at Hogwarts, “Mr Malfoy challenged me to a midnight duel and then told Mr Filch where I would be so that I would get in trouble.”

“Dad! That’s a cowardly move!” Scorpius exclaimed.

Draco looked horrified, “How dare you speak to me like that, Scorpius?”

“He’s right,” Harry said, leaning against the classroom door, “What right do we have to punish our children for things that we did ourselves?”

“So you two were enemies,” Albus said, looking from his Father to Scorpius’s Father.

“I only had one enemy Albus,” Harry said seriously, “And he died on the 2nd of May in 1998. However, I did not particularly like Mr Malfoy while we were at school together. Therefore I am not going to punish you for duelling someone when I did something very similar in 1st year. However, Professor Zabini might well take points away from Slytherin house so you had better run along to his office.”

“But you’re a teacher too Dad,” Albus said, “Can’t you just let me get away with it?”

“If I let you get away with everything, you would never learn,” Harry said pointedly, “Go to his office and don’t lie. I will check with him tomorrow to make sure you visited.”

“Fine,” Albus huffed, glancing behind him as he grabbed the door handle, “Sorry Scorpius.”

Scorpius looked sufficiently told off as he said, “Sorry Albus.”

Albus left the room, and Draco sighed, “Mr Potter is right. I’ll let it go unpunished this time, but let this be a lesson to you. Let your head of house decide your punishment.”

Scorpius grinned, “Professor Lovegood never takes points away!” he said cheerfully.

“Not for silly little things, but for duels, she does,” Harry assured the blonde boy.

Scorpius’s face fell and Draco said, a little more sharply, “Run along then!”

“Fine,” Scorpius sighed, stalking out of the room rather huffily.

When both children had left there was an awkward silence between Harry and Draco.

“We didn’t just do stupid things as children,” Draco said, a darkness in his eyes, “We tormented each other. I bullied you, and you seriously wounded me.”

“I apologised for what happened in 6th year-” Harry began to say, guilt flooding him at the very memory.

“I know,” Draco cut him off, “But it doesn’t change the fact that it happened. Just like it doesn’t change the fact that I bullied you so senselessly that you turned to violence.”

“What point are you trying to make?” Harry asked, a frown knitting its way onto his forehead.

Draco sighed, “I’m trying to say that we shouldn’t let that happen again. Scorpius and Albus are almost friends, bar the few cultural differences that they often argue about. I don’t want the next generation to turn out the way that we did.”

Harry smiled slightly, “That’s very mature of you.”

Draco frowned, “Yes well, that’s something I learned when my wife left me. I realised that I was becoming my Father which she never wanted, and I certainly never wanted. The last thing I want is for Scorpius to become me.”

Harry nodded slowly, “I don’t want Albus to become me either. He doesn’t have my temper or my quickness to anger and I don’t ever want him to develop that. It got me into far too much trouble when I was his age.”

“So we’re agreed then,” Draco said, looking up at Harry for the first time.

“Yes,” Harry said, “We are.”

“Good,” Draco said stiffly. He walked past Harry towards the door and only hesitated when his hand was resting on the knob, “You and Albus will come over for dinner one evening in the Easter holidays then? We will make it clear that we have put our differences to rest so that our children can?”

Harry was surprised by the proposal, but he nodded, “Of course.”

“Good,” Draco said awkwardly, before sweeping out of the abandoned classroom and shutting the door behind him.

*** ~ THE END ~ ***

****


	9. Need You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is a bit jumpy after watching a horror movie and Scorpius is staying the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr by ‘abbybabbles’.
> 
> “Accidentally watched something too scary and has to share a bed.”

The wind howled outside the bedroom window. The floorboard in the hallway creaked. The window made a strange squeaking noise. The pipes gurgled. Albus Severus Potter lay in bed with his eyes scrunched tightly together. He jumped when a loud crack of thunder sounded outside, and he opened his eyes as lightning flashed through the sky.

“Scorp!” Albus hissed.

Scorpius yawned from the floor, “What’s up Al?” he asked sleepily.

“Come here,” Albus whispered.

Scorpius opened his bleary eyes, “What?”

“Come here,” Albus said, pulling back the duvet cover and shuffling over to make room for his best friend on the single bed.

Scorpius sat up slightly, “You want me to get in your bed?”

“It can’t be comfy on the floor,” Albus said awkwardly.

Scorpius was a little more alert now, “Al, I’ve slept on the floor since I started sleeping over here when I was 11.”

“Yeah but when we were 11 you didn’t drag me out to a really scary movie,” Albus admitted sheepishly, “I’m hearing every sound and it’s freaking me out. Please Scorp.”

Scorpius sighed and reluctantly got into the bed, “If you tell anyone about this. If you tell Rose about this, you are-”

“- dead meat, I know,” Albus whispered as Scorpius grabbed the duvet cover and pulled it over himself.

He shivered from the brief exposure to the air. This was an old house and therefore it was bloody freezing. Albus automatically shifted closer to Scorpius and then froze in horror as he realised what he had done.

If Scorpius noticed he didn’t react. He just muttered, “The film wasn’t that scary Al.”

“It was the original Japanese version of the Ring,” Albus whispered, “It was terrifying.”

Scorpius laughed, and he was so close that Albus could feel the vibration. It made something stir within him, but he shut his eyes and pretended not to notice.

“I can see why you weren’t a Gryffindor,” Scorpius whispered, “and Merlin, your house is freezing. Even the manor isn’t this draughty.”

“I know,” Albus said under his breath, he shuffled a little nearer to Scorpius, “When Lily was little she used to sleep in the same bed as me to keep warm in the dead of winter. But that would be weird now.”

Scorpius looked at Albus in amusement in the dim light of the room, “You think?” he asked sarcastically.

Albus smiled slightly, “Yeah well we can’t all be smart arse Ravenclaws Scorp.”

“And we can’t all handle going to see a scary movie either, apparently,” Scorpius smirked.

Albus opened his mouth to reply, but before he could another crack of thunder sounded from outside. He jumped out of his skin and clung onto Scorpius.

The blonde boy laughed under his breath, and Albus could feel his heart thumping in his chest. It wasn’t just because he was scared. It was also because he was pressed up against his best friend and he could feel his muscled body tense up.

“Sorry,” Albus began sheepishly. He was about to move away from Scorpius when the blonde boy gripped him and held him where he was. He lowered his lips slightly and tentatively kissed Albus.

He was trying to scope out how Albus felt about the whole thing, but when he thrust against Scorpius and moaned into his mouth, he got his answer. Scorpius groaned as Albus’s erection rubbed against his own, “Merlin Al,” he breathed.

“Sorry,” Albus said sheepishly.

Scorpius looked at him indignantly, “Why are you stopping?”

“My parents’ bedroom is right through that wall,” Albus said in a horrified whisper, “And my Dad has super hearing.”

“Do you keep forgetting that you’re 17?” Scorpius asked in amusement, “ _Silencio_ , see? Simple, and would you quit saying sorry?”

“Sorry,” Albus said out of habit. He tentatively moved slightly closer to Scorpius, but before he could kiss the boy again another crack of thunder sounded. It sounded like it was right above them and Albus shrieked in alarm.

He jumped _again_ and wound up practical on top of Scorpius. The blonde boy smirked and wrapped his arms around Albus, pulling him down so that he could kiss him. Albus groaned as Scorpius subtly thrust against him and then, just as it was getting really bloody good, the bedroom door was thrown open.

Albus and Scorpius sprung apart and looked to the doorway in horror.

“Dad!” Albus squeaked.

Harry gripped the doorframe as the colour drained from his face, “I really regret putting anti-silencing charms on your room, Albus. It was when you were young, in case you got hurt so that we could hear you...but...but I have to take them off.”

“Dad, I can explain-” Albus began nervously.

“Is he alright, Harry? - oh! Oh my gosh!” Ginny exclaimed when she saw her son in bed with his best friend.

“Mum!” Albus said in alarm.

Ginny smiled slightly, “Well it is about time.”

“Ginny!” Harry exclaimed, “He is in bed with the son of Draco Malfoy!”

“Oh Harry, he’s been friends with the son of Draco Malfoy for years,” Ginny said offhandedly, “He’s been making eyes with the son of Draco Malfoy for months. Honestly, sweetheart, Al sings along to my Celestina Warbeck records and reads Witch Weekly. Didn’t you work out that he was gay?”

Harry shook his head weakly, “And I don’t mind that Al,” he said as he turned to his bemused son, “But this is Scorpius _Malfoy_.”

Scorpius frowned, “Mr Potter, you’ve known me since I was 11.”

“Yes but you weren’t _doing_ things to my son,” Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny snorted and gave her Husband a knowing look, “I think Al was doing things to him too, Harry.”

“Ugh, Mum!” Albus said in horror, “Get out, please!”

Harry shook his head, “Oh no, no way. I’m not leaving you two in here after what I just saw. You are far too young to be doing _this_ sort of thing.”

“I’m 17!”

“Exactly!” Harry said. With a few waves of his hand he had thrown Scorpius to his bed on the floor and he had also flung up a shield charm separating the two boys, “We will be discussing this in the morning, Albus. We’ll be talking about protective charms and...other practicalities.”

“Dad, please stop talking,” Albus said as he buried his face in his hands.

Ginny gripped Harry’s arm and steered him away from the door, “I think you need a stiff drink love.”

Harry nodded numbly, “Goodnight Albus Severus,” he said with a pointed look back into the bedroom.

Albus rolled his eyes, “Goodnight, Father,” he said sarcastically.

Harry didn’t even merit that with a response as he shut the door with a wave of his hand. From inside the room, Albus called, “You can’t just shut me in with wandless magic when you’re pissed off with me!”

“If you swear again you’ll be having that chat with me and going hungry!” Harry said before Ginny pulled him further down the corridor.

They reached the landing and then a door opened. James stuck his head out, his shoulder-length messy black hair all over the place and his eyes bloodshot, “What’s going on?”

“Your brother just got busted doing _something_ with Scorpius,” Ginny said with an amused smile, “When did you get in?”

“Uh at 12, like I said I’d be back,” James said.

“Liar,” Harry said with a slight smile, “Good night?”

“Great night,” James grinned, “Fred got drunk and danced on a table with this lovely girl named Lola. She had great-”

“Yeah, I think I’ve heard enough son,” Harry said with a shake of his head, “I’m still scarred by what I just saw your brother doing with Scorpius Malfoy.”

“You should have seen what I caught him doing in a broom cupboard with Jack Wood then,” James retorted, “I never wanted to see my brother-”

“I don’t want to hear the end of that!” Harry exclaimed, “I _really_ don’t.”

James grinned, “Have a firewhiskey Dad,” he said as he patted his Father on the back, “Night.”

“Night James,” Ginny said with a fond smile at her eldest child, “I’ll have a hangover potion ready for you tomorrow morning.”

“You are a star Mum,” James said with a sleepy grin as he disappeared back into his bedroom.

Ginny shook her head and steered Harry downstairs. When they reached the kitchen they realised that Lily was pouring herself a glass of water and rubbing her eyes.

“What has you up at this time darling?” Ginny asked as she reached into the cupboard and retrieved a bottle of rum.

Lily yawned, “I heard shouting. Did James bring back a girlfriend?”

“No, the shouting was us,” Harry said, “And Al.”

Lily narrowed her eyes, “You and Al never fight and Dad, you never drink at 3 am. What’s going on?”

“Let’s just say that your Dad just found Al and Scorpius in a compromising position,” Ginny said slowly.

Lily’s eyes widened, “You caught them having sex?”

“Lily, you are far too young for that!” Harry exclaimed.

“Dad, I’m a prefect,” Lily said in amusement, “I catch people having sex all of the time, in the strangest of places...”

“Catching them doing it and doing it yourself is a different story, Lily Luna!”

“Ugh Dad, not the full name,” Lily said with a roll of her eyes, “I am a prefect and I am a Ravenclaw. How stupid do you think I am? I’d use protection at the very least.”

Harry sat down weakly on a kitchen chair, “Why are all my children becoming grown-ups? I’m only 42!”

Ginny smiled at her daughter in amusement as she forced the glass of rum into Harry’s hand. She patted him on the back, “There, there, Harry.”

Lily tried to hide her grin, “I’ll leave this to you Mum and I’ll avoid Al’s room on my way up. Goodnight.”

“Night Lily,” Ginny said with a chuckle.

Lily disappeared up the stairs and Harry shook his head, “My son is sleeping with the spawn of Draco Malfoy.”

“Harry, you’ve known Scorp since he was 11. Don’t you think calling him the spawn of Draco Malfoy is a bit dramatic?” Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow, “Are you not in the least bit concerned that Al is gay? Is this really all about who he’s with?”

“I think I always knew that Al was gay,” Harry said honestly, “So it doesn’t come as a surprise and I love him regardless anyway. I mean do you remember that fancy dress party we went to when Al was 8? James went as Merlin and Al went as Rowena Ravenclaw.”

Ginny chuckled, “I remember because I remember how much shit some of the other parents gave me for letting my little boy dress up as a girl. I said back then that he could be whoever he wanted to be, and I stand by that now. I love Scorpius, he’s become like another son to us and he makes Albus happy. He is nothing like Draco.”

“Yes but if he and Albus are together,” Harry said, “That means dinner parties with Malfoy...”

“He’s not that bad,” Ginny said in amusement.

“He’s Malfoy!”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “You’re being melodramatic. Drink that rum. Now apart from the fact that it’s Scorpius, what’s wrong?”

“He’s only 17!” Harry exclaimed.

Ginny raised an amused eyebrow, “Harry, are you forgetting the age that we were when we first had sex? Become I seem to remember an interesting encounter behind greenhouse 3. Not to mention that time in the Quidditch changing rooms. What age were we again? Oh, right, I was 15 and _you_ were 16!”

“That was different! We grew up fast because of the...war,” Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny smirked, “No, the only time you can blame on the war is that time before Bill and Fleur’s wedding, which was fun by the way. You thought you were going to die and that it might be our last tryst. But the rest of it while we were at Hogwarts, all you can blame that on is teenage horniness.”

“I’m being a hypocrite, aren’t I?” Harry asked as he drank deeply from his glass.

“Uh-huh,” Ginny said with an amused smile.

“He’s 17, and he can do whatever he wants,” Harry sighed, “Even if that is Scorpius Malfoy.”

“He’s a nice boy Harry,” Ginny said, “You know he is.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I’ve always liked Scorpius.”

“So there is no problem,” Ginny said as she pushed herself to her feet, “Which means you will apologise to Albus tomorrow. You do need to have a chat with him about protective charms and the like though.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said with a shake of his head.

“And I suppose at some point we should invite the Malfoys round for dinner,” Ginny said with an amused look.

Harry groaned and let his head fall onto the table with a soft thump, “Why did my son have to fall in love with the spawn of Draco Malfoy?” he muttered as Ginny laughed wickedly and left him alone with his bottle of rum.

*** ~ THE END** **~ ***


	10. Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key things to remember when you have a pet snake and your Dad is Harry Potter.  
> 1\. It can talk to your Dad, watch what you say in front of it.  
> 2\. Do not, under any circumstances, have sex in your bedroom in front of the snake.

Almost everyone Harry knew thought he had lost his ability to talk to snakes when the piece of Voldemort’s soul that had been living inside of him had died. He did not publicise the fact that he could still talk to snakes, but he could.

It rarely happened. Occasionally he would have a quick chat with a snake in a zoo, and sometimes the wild ones he saw when they holidayed gave him interesting facts about the local area.

His children did not know about his strange ability, but Ginny did.

When Albus, his youngest son, went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin, they were unsurprised. They _were_ surprised when Albus came home in the summer after his 1st year and asked for a pet snake.

The list of pets allowed on the premise of Hogwarts had changed a lot from their day after all. James had a pet ferret, which had _nothing_ to do with Draco Malfoy. Harry hadn’t pushed that one at all, but he had laughed so much when James had asked for the pet. So all in all, Harry and Ginny had no choice but to agree and they bought Albus a non-venomous grass snake.

Albus named the snake Rufus and paraded around the house with him around his neck. Harry had to try not to snigger when he heard the snake complaining about the silly child who was always swinging him about but he promised Rufus that he would give Albus a lecture about treating his pet properly.

Albus went back to Hogwarts after the summer holiday and he took Rufus with him. For the sake of Albus’s privacy, Harry purposefully didn’t probe Rufus for information about his son. For several years, they lived quite harmoniously, without having any meaningful conversations as such.

However, when Albus was home in the summer between his 5th and 6th year, Harry found himself alone with Rufus while putting laundry away in his son’s bedroom.

“Good morning,” The snake hissed.

Harry tried not to talk back to Rufus too often, afraid that one of his children might overhear him talking in parseltongue. But today everyone was away in Diagon Alley, so he sat down on Al’s bed, not seeing any harm.

“Hi Rufus. How are you?” He asked the snake.

The snake shook its head, “Tired. I feel so confined to this cage and that room at the castle. I dream of the grasssss and my freedom.”

Harry nodded sadly, “Raised in captivity?”

Rufus bowed his head in a nod.

“Me too,” Harry said, “Muggles raised me. I never even knew I was magical until I got my Hogwarts letter.”

“Basssstards,” The snake said.

Harry laughed, “Who knew snakes could swear?”

“Ssssnakes are the master of profanity,” Rufus said, and if snakes could smirk, he was, “Your son would know.”

“My son has a foul mouth,” Harry said, shaking his head, “I dread to think of the things you have seen and heard in his common room.”

Rufus shook his head slowly, “It isssss a living hell.”

Harry snorted, “Better than being stuck in that pet shop.”

“You have no idea,” Rufus said.

Harry began to ask, “What does he get up to, exactly-” but he was interrupted by the door opening.

Albus stood in the doorway with wide eyes, “Dad! What the hell are you doing?”

Harry cleared his throat and looked from Rufus to his son, “I was just…talking to your snake.”

Albus looked at his Father like he was mad, “In _parseltongue?_ HOLY FUCK DAD,” he lowered his voice, “You’re a parselmouth?”

“Keep your voice down,” Harry whispered, “And watch your language.”

“Sorry,” Albus muttered sheepishly, “But seriously, you’re a parselmouth?”

“Yes,” Harry replied, “I have been since I was 11. And no, you have not inherited the ability. Rufus would have spoken to you by now.”

“Woah,” Albus said, shaking his head in disbelief, “Does anyone else know?”

“Only your mother and your Aunt Hermione,” Harry said quietly, he had never told Ron that he had maintained the ability, “And I would like to keep it that way.”

Albus nodded, still stunned as his Father got to his feet and walked towards the bedroom door, “Wait, Dad! What were you and Rufus talking about?”

“Just life,” Harry shrugged, “Lips sealed, remember?”

Albus nodded and Harry left the room and his stunned son in his wake.

After that short chat, the years passed normally. Harry made a point not to speak to Rufus in front of Albus but he did have long, meaningful chats with the snake when nobody else was in the house. He considered freeing him, but he knew it would break Albus’s heart because he loved that snake so much.

Harry thought about what it was like losing Hedwig, and as much as he felt sorry for Rufus, that was why he never set his son's pet free. Rufus was a bit of a drama queen anyway if Harry was entirely honest, but most snakes tended to be. Just like most Slytherins for that matter.

As a whole, Harry stayed out of Albus’s business. But he did accidentally find out something about his son thanks to Rufus, during the summer before Albus’s final year of school. Albus was out with his best friend, Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. That had been a tough pill to swallow, but he and Ginny had come to like Scorpius fairly quickly. Even Hermione thought he was a sweet boy, but Ron still narrowed his eyes at the boy suspiciously every time he entered his house.

Anyway, on this bright summers day, Harry had been cleaning the house. Molly and Arthur were staying for a week or so, and Ginny wanted the place spotless. He had been designated with Albus’s room which was a fairly easy job. Unlike James, Albus kept his room nice and tidy most of the time. But cleaning Albus’s room meant a heart to heart with Rufus.

On this occasion, Rufus started hissing the moment Harry had shut the door to Albus’s bedroom.

“Oh my goshhhh. You will never guesss what happened,” Rufus hissed.

Harry was instantly curious. He was far too nosy for his own damn good, “What?”

“Albusss,” Rufus hissed, “And Scorpiussss. In this room, right in front of me. My eyessss are burning.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “Albus, and Scorpius?”

Rufus bowed his head in a nod, “You said he loved me. Why would he do that in front of me? Why would he sssscar me like that?”

“He probably forgot that you have feelings,” Harry replied, “And that you speak to me.”

“Forgot my feelingssss?” Rufus hissed, “Will you jussst free me already?”

“I can’t Rufus,” Harry said, “It would break his heart.”

“He’s burning my eyessss.”

“I think you’re being a bit dramatic, Rufus,” Harry pointed out, “I mean think of _me_ here. How am I supposed to look him in the face now?”

“How am I sssupposed to look at him?” Rufus asked, “He’sss going to touch me with those handssss.”

Harry cringed, “Rufus, that’s enough information!”

“Oh…fuck.”

Harry’s head snapped around to the window of Albus’s room (which was on the 1st floor). Albus and Scorpius were hovering outside on their brooms, and from how pale Albus was, he knew exactly what had just gone down between his snake and his Dad.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his son, “Forgot something, did you son?”

Albus swallowed and grimaced as he looked at Scorpius, “Scorp, did I ever tell you that my Dad can talk to snakes?”

Scorpius’s eyes widened and the colour drained from his face, “I am _so_ sorry Mr Potter. I had no idea, I mean Al never told me. AL! How could you forget something like that?”

Harry smirked, “I think you ought to come in Scorpius. You and I need to have a little chat.”

Scorpius swallowed and looked positively terrified, “I…uh…right, of course, Mr Potter.”

They hovered into the bedroom and dumped their brooms on the bed. As Harry led Scorpius out of the room Albus glared at his snake, “Rufus, I fucking hate you!” he muttered, unaware of the smirk on the snakes face.

*** ~ THE END ~ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was based on this post from ‘mrsmoony’ and ‘ourforelsket’ on Tumblr:
> 
> “Harry Potter au where Harry didn’t lose being a parseltongue and Albus buys a snake as a pet one year because snakes are cool and one day just walks in on Harry and the snake having a deep conversation  
> Albus is 17 and loses his virginity in his room and forgets the snake talks to his dad and when Harry gets home the snake is all like OH MY GOSH YOU’D NEVER GUESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WHAT HAPPENED”


	11. The Heart's True Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius Malfoy sees his best friend in the Mirror of Erised and in the form of his boggart, he knows that he's fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this Tumblr post by ‘ourloveislegendrarry’;
> 
> “You know you’re fucked when the Mirror of Erised and a boggart both show you the same person.”

Draco Malfoy had stumbled across the Mirror of Erised once. When he had been fixing the vanishing cabinet he caught sight of it, hidden behind an old heavy curtain in the room of hidden things. He had been curious so he had pulled the curtain off and looked into the mirror in alarm.

He spun around at first and frowned when he realised that nobody was standing behind him. He even swiped around in the air to make sure that there was nobody invisible. Draco’s heart was pounding when he turned back to the mirror.

The image hadn’t changed. There he stood, tall and proud with a genuine smile on his face. Standing next to him and holding his hand was none other than Harry Potter. He was smiling in that goofish way that Draco found so attractive.

Draco was unsure how long he stared at the mirror for. He eventually threw the curtain back over it, and he avoided it like the plague every time he entered the room for the rest of the year. Little did he know that his son would stumble across that very same mirror several years later...

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door to the room of hidden things. He shot a grin at his best friend Albus Potter.

The dark-haired boy laughed, “I can’t believe we got away with that.”

“Neither can I,” Scorpius said breathily as he stepped into the room and began to walk down an aisle of junk, “I was sure Filch was going to catch us.”

“Well luck was clearly on our side,” Albus said cheerfully, “Woah, what is _that_?”

Scorpius frowned as he looked at the mirror that Albus was pointing at. It looked like it had a golden frame. The old tatty curtain that had been thrown over it was falling off, and Albus gave it a yank. It fell to the floor and the huge dusty mirror stood before him.

Scorpius stood by Albus’s side and looked into the mirror. Albus frowned, “I don’t get it, what does it do?”

Scorpius frowned, in the mirror, Albus was holding his hand. He glanced down, Albus’s hand was at his side. Albus noticed this and he frowned too, “Weird...”

“Yeah,” Scorpius said, glancing at the engraving atop the mirror.

“What language is that Scorp?”

“I don’t know,” Scorpius said honestly.

“You’re the Ravenclaw,” Albus joked, “Surely you know what it says.”

Scorpius cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. He realised that the writing was English, it was just back to front. It was very clever really, it was written to be read looking in a mirror. It said _I show not your face but your hearts greatest desire_.

“I don’t know what it says,” Scorpius said shortly, “And it has a mind of its own so I think we should walk away from it now.”

Albus hummed thoughtfully, “Hmm, my Mum always says that you should never trust something if you can’t see where it keeps its brain.”

Scorpius gave a stiff nod, “Come on Al, let’s get out of here before Filch figures out where we are.”

* * *

Draco frowned down at the letter he was reading. He had been having his breakfast and perusing the prophet when Scorpius’s owl dropped in with it. Mercury was sitting on the table pecking absentmindedly at Draco’s hand which meant that Scorpius wanted a reply.

It was the last few words that had made Draco freeze.

“ _Oh, and Dad, did you ever see a mirror in the room of hidden things? It had words engraved on it, they were in English but they were backwards. We call it mirror image encryption in Ancient Runes. The runes said I show not your face but your hearts greatest desire. What does that mean?_

_Love,_

_Scorp.”_

Draco sighed and turned the letter over to write a short reply. He dipped his quill into an inkpot and scrawled,

“ _Scorp,_

_I came across the mirror once, but unlike you, I wasn’t a Ravenclaw. I had no idea what the engraving said. What did you see in the mirror? I saw the thing I wanted most in the world. I think that is the purpose. It shows you what you want, even if you don’t always know what that thing is._

_Looking forward to seeing you this Christmas._

_Love,_

_Dad.”_

Draco felt a headache coming on as he pondered the mirror once more.

* * *

“Professor Potter,” Scorpius said quietly.

Harry looked up from his spot in the staff room, “Oh hello Scorpius. What can I do for you today?”

Scorpius looked around the staff room and when he was satisfied that it was empty he walked in, “I know you want us to refresh our boggart knowledge in this afternoons class. I’m not being smug or anything but we’re in 7th year and I have always been good at the Riddikulus charm.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy, “Scorpius, why do you want out of it so badly?”

Scorpius shuffled slightly, unfortunately, the DADA Professor knew him fairly well because he was best friends with his son, “Well I practised the other night on the boggart that lives in the professor's desk in the abandoned classroom in the Herbology tower.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear you tell me that you were in a restricted section of the school that has been structurally unsafe since the final battle,” Harry said with a slight smile.

Scorpius looked sheepish, “Sorry.”

“Are you embarrassed about the others seeing what your boggart is?” Harry asked.

Scorpius nodded, “I can’t...I can’t do it in the class.”

“Alright,” Harry said, “I understand that, trust me. We’ll do it here right now and I’ll mark you as an instant pass this afternoon in class,” he shut the door with a wave of his hand.

Scorpius’s eyes widened, “But...But I can’t have _you_ seeing it either.”

Harry sighed, “Scorpius, I have seen a lot of things. I really doubt your boggart is going to scar me in any way. I _have_ to see it or I will have to fail you and if I fail you, well it doesn’t look good in your final year report.”

Scorpius groaned, “But Professor Potter, you don’t understand! It’s personal.”

“Of course it is, it’s your greatest fear,” Harry said, “It’s supposed to be personal. I have taught Defence Against the Dark Arts here for a long time Scorpius. I’ve seen a lot of boggarts, I won’t judge.”

Scorpius sighed but nodded, “Is there even a boggart in here?”

“There has always been a boggart living in this wardrobe,” Harry said as he gestured at the wardrobe behind them, “It’s been there since I was at school. Shall we do this?”

Scorpius nodded and muttered under his breath, “It’s coming out of a closet, how fucking ironic.”

“What was that?” Harry asked as he held the handle of the wardrobe.

“Nothing,” Scorpius said, the picture of innocence.

Harry gave him a disbelieving look and opened the wardrobe door. The boggart came out immediately and manifested itself. Scorpius grimaced as Albus appeared before him.

“I can’t believe you thought I would return your feelings. You’re Scorpius Malfoy, you’re the son of a Death Eater. I’m the son of Harry Potter. How could I ever love you?” The fake Albus asked scornfully.

Harry’s eyes widened as he realised why Scorpius had been embarrassed by the form that his boggart took.

“Riddikulus!” Scorpius said, banishing the boggart easily.

Harry shut the wardrobe door and looked at Scorpius whose cheeks were pink, “Flawless, I’ll pass you on that.”

Scorpius nodded but kept his gaze on the floor.

“Scorpius,” Harry said slowly, “I don’t know if I should get involved here or not but this summer before he went back to school, Al came out to us. His mother and I that is, nobody else knows. Not even James or Lily.”

Scorpius looked up with a frown, “Really?”

Harry nodded, “I know that doesn’t necessarily mean that he has feelings for you. But I, well personally, I think that he does.”

Scorpius nodded as his cheeks burned, “Can I go now, Professor Potter?”

Harry nodded, “Of course. I’ll see you in class this afternoon,” he said as he opened the door wordlessly.

Scorpius gave a small nod and practically ran from the room.

* * *

“Dad...”

Draco glanced over at Scorpius, he had hardly eaten any of his food, “Yes?”

“You know that I’m gay, right?”

Draco laughed, “Scorp, I’ve known that for years. I figured we were both mutually aware of it but were avoiding talking about it for one reason or another.”

Scorpius nodded thoughtfully, “You know that mirror I wrote to you about?”

Draco nodded, “You never did tell me what you saw in it.”

“Well, what does it mean...” Scorpius began, frowning deeply, “...if your boggart is the same person who you see in the mirror?”

Draco laughed lightly, “Well son, do you want the honest answer?”

“Yeah, don’t sugar coat it,” Scorpius said, abandoning his attempts at eating dinner.

“It means you’re fucked,” Draco said bluntly.

Scorpius groaned and let his head fall onto the table with a thump, “I see Al in it.”

Draco could have laughed at the irony. Instead, he said, “Well if you see Al in the mirror and your boggart is also Al, I would suggest that you maybe tell Al this? Or snog him in a broom cupboard then explain, whatever works best.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “Dad, it’s not that easy!”

“It’s incredibly easy Scorpius,” Draco said a little irritably, “There is no war, you are not a Slytherin and he is not a Gryffindor! There are no sides, you two are best friends. It is _so_ easy for you!”

Scorpius frowned, “What are you talking about? You were a Slytherin...but Mum wasn’t a Gryffindor. Who are you talking about?”

“Someone that I lost a long time ago,” Draco said simply, “Someone that I never really had, but I always wanted. I lost my chance, but you have not lost yours and I will be very irritated if you let this pass you by because you are too scared to act.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same?” Scorpius asked, panic creeping into his voice, “What if he rejects me? What if it ruins our friendship?”

“Scorpius, this is Albus Potter that we are talking about,” Draco said with a pointed look, “If he doesn’t feel the same he’ll be very apologetic and things will be back to normal between you both in a couple of weeks. You won’t lose him as a friend, he’s far too noble to do that to you.”

“Noble,” Scorpius scoffed, “He’s a Slytherin.”

“Yes, but he’s also the son of Harry Potter,” Draco said simply.

“Ugh,” Scorpius groaned, “How do you tell someone who you have been best friends with for 7 years that you want to...”

“Drag them into a broom cupboard and have your wicked-”

“Dad!” Scorpius exclaimed in horror.

Draco chuckled, “I’m sorry. You’re going to Potter’s for New Year’s Eve, aren’t you?”

Scorpius just nodded.

“Merlin, I can’t believe I’m telling my son to do this - but, this is what you do. You have a couple of drinks because I’m sure one of the Weasley’s will have spiked the punch. You drag him over to one side and you spit it out. If he doesn’t feel the same then you both get drunk, what’s the worst that could happen?” Draco asked matter of factly.

Scorpius sighed, “You’re right.”

“I know,” Draco said calmly, “And you’ll let me what happens over dinner on New Years Day?”

“Won’t Mother be here?” Scorpius asked warily.

“Yes, but she has also known for years that you like boys,” Draco said in amusement, “And she made a bet with me when you were 14 that you and Al would get together.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “You’re a terrible Father, betting on my sexuality and telling me to get drunk at parties! I’m a Ravenclaw, you know!”

Draco scoffed, “That means nothing son, some of the best nights I ever had were with Ravenclaws.”

Scorpius got to his feet, “Ugh, I did not need to know that, Dad!”

* * *

“Dad, do you know why Scorp didn’t do the boggart task in the last class of term?” Albus asked as he adjusted his dress robes and leant in the doorway of his parents’ bedroom.

Harry glanced over at his son, “He just didn’t want to do it.”

Albus frowned, “But then he would have failed, wouldn’t he have?”

“No, he did it in the staff room with me at lunchtime,” Harry replied as he slipped past Albus into the hallway, “And I passed him. He’s incredibly smart, a boggart was no trouble for him.”

“But why didn’t he do it in class then?” Albus asked, looking entirely bemused.

“Because he didn’t want anyone to see it,” Harry said, “Which is understandable, boggarts can be very personal things. Not everyone is as lucky to be blessed with a simple boggart like a giant china doll.”

Albus rolled his eyes, “Lily terrorised me with those things when she was tiny!”

Harry snorted in amusement, “Whatever you say, Al.”

“So what is Scorpius’s boggart then?” Albus asked noisily.

“That’s not my place to say, you should ask him that,” Harry said pointedly, “And you should also help your Mother in the kitchen.”

Albus rolled his eyes again, “ _Fine_ ,”

* * *

The punch _had_ been spiked, by James Potter and Fred Weasley. That came as no surprise, but it was a relief. Scorpius took his Father’s advice and poured himself and Al a large glass of the spiked punch.

“So,” Albus said, “You didn’t do a boggart the other day.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “And?”

“Well, Dad said you did do it, in the staff room,” Albus said, “So what could be so bad that you didn’t want to do it in front of the class?”

“It’s not your business, you nosy git,” Scorpius said, drinking faster than before. Merlin, he was going to need a lot more courage to have _this_ conversation.

“I’m your best friend!” Albus objected, “You know everything about me, why are you being so weird and closed off? Ever since we saw that mirror...wait a minute, you know what the writing on that mirror said!”

Scorpius sighed, Albus knew him too damn well, “Yes, I do.”

“What did it say then?”

Scorpius took a shaky breath, “It said, I show not your face but your heart’s desire.”

Albus frowned, “Well then it obviously didn’t work on us because we didn’t see anything different.”

“Yes we did,” Scorpius said quietly, “We were holding hands.”

“So my hearts greatest desire is to hold your hand?” Albus said with a nervous laugh.

Scorpius frowned, “Al, my boggart is you. It’s you telling me that you could never have feelings for me because my Dad was a Death Eater and because you’re a Potter.”

Albus’s eyes widened, “Oh.”

Scorpius kept his gaze firmly on the ground, _Oh_ , that was seriously all he could think of to say?

“Oh...that makes so much sense,” Albus whispered.

Scorpius’s head snapped up and his eyes met Albus’s, “What does?”

“Everything,” Albus said, his eyes searching Scorpius’s.

Scorpius opened his mouth to ask Albus what the hell he meant, but before he got the chance Albus had taken a step forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Scorpius decided not to be alarmed by the fact that they were surrounded by Potters and Weasley’s. He just breathed a sigh of relief against Albus’s lips and returned the kiss.

Goddammit it, he was going to have to tell his father that he had been right.

*** ~ THE END ~ ***


	12. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your best friend and your cousin are shagging loudly and you fancy said best friend, what do you do?

I am a patient person. Not Hufflepuff patient, but patient enough. I can handle my best friend and my cousin dating, even though I have fancied said best friend for years.

Granted, it is awkward. Especially because I share a flat with said best friend, and said cousin is around all the goddamn time. I can handle our three-way dinners and movie nights. I can handle her crashing every aspect of our lives.

I can normally handle them having sex too because _normally_ they have the common sense and curtsey to use a bloody silencing charm! But in these last two weeks, they seem to have forgotten that such a spell exists. Every night I get home from work, hang up my cloak and sit down on the sofa to read a book. But that reading is interrupted by the screams and shouts and moans and groans coming from Scorpius’s bedroom.

At first, I let it slide. But then it started to piss me off, and with every day that passed, I got angrier until eventually, I snapped.

I had just been to the pub with my best friend, Frankie Longbottom. I had ranted and raved about Scorpius and Rose and their sex life, and how unfair it was to force me to listen to it! I mean Rose surely knew how I felt about Scorpius, she was my cousin and I had never hidden it from her.

Frankie had listened as she always did. When I had finished, about 5 beers later, she bought me a 6th and told me what I had to do. I had been in Slytherin at school, but she urged me to follow in the Gryffindor footsteps of my oldest brother. Jamie was the greatest prankster the school had seen since the Marauders or Fred and George Weasley.

When I left the pub I was sure that I wasn’t going to do it. After all, it was so ridiculous, how could I?

My mind changed when I got home though. I heard them the second I walked through the door. I hung up my cloak and tried my best to resist the urge to scream at them but then it got louder and I snapped.

I could have barged in angrily, but instead, Frankie’s words rang in my head and with a smirk that could rival Scorpius’s I put her idea into motion.

I shoved the (unlocked) door down. I mean really, they didn’t even lock the door? And I barged into the room shouting, “PLAYER THREE HAS ENTERED THE GAME!”

I expected to get told to fuck off, in which case I was ready to fight back. I didn’t expect Rose to burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles and I didn’t expect Scorpius to grin smugly while neither of them made a move to shift the covers.

“About time,” Scorpius said simply, “We’ve been trying to get you to join us for weeks!”

My jaw dropped as Rose began to cry with laughter. I fixed my gaze on Scorpius and saw the amusement sparkling in his eyes, “You could have just asked!”

“No,” Scorpius smirked, “It was far more amusing this way.”

“Seriously?”

Scorpius’s smirk widened, “Seriously. Are you joining us or not? You didn’t come in here to just chat, did you?”

“Oh fuck off,” I replied, torn between being amused, pleased and pissed off.

The final coherent thought that did run through my head as four hands pulled me onto the bed was that I seriously hoped this wasn’t what my Dad meant when he said that _our_ trio reminded him of _his_ trio.

*** ~ THE END ~ ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt I found on Tumblr from ‘lycheelovescomics’.  
> “If you hear your housemate having loud sex, a cool thing to do is kick down the door and shout ‘PLAYER 3 HAS ENTERED THE GAME.”


	13. History Repeats Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus meets a young blonde boy while he is getting measured for his robes at Madam Malkins...

The last week of August brought with it the traditional day out in Diagon Alley for the Potter family. With their second eldest child, Albus, starting Hogwarts this year it was likely to be an expensive trip, but it would be enjoyable all the same, even if Lily did constantly complain that she wanted to go to Hogwarts too.

The sunlit alley was bustling with children and excitement, it always was before the start of a new school year.

“I’ll take James to get his new books and potion supplies,” Ginny said with a smile, keeping a tight grip on 10-year-old Lily’s hand, “Can you take Al to get his robes and cauldron?”

Harry nodded, smiling back at his wife, “Of course, we’ll meet up and buy his wand before meeting up with Ron and Hermione?”

Ginny glanced at a large clock on the side of Gringotts and nodded, “They won’t be here for a couple of hours yet.”

“Alright,” Harry said, “Don’t look so sad Lily, you’ll get a present like you always do.”

Lily glared at her Father, looking very similar to her mother, “I don’t want a present, I _want_ to go to Hogwarts.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Well we can’t get you in a year early Lily,” she said, “See you in a bit boys.”

“See you in a bit,” Harry agreed, kissing Ginny on the cheek and turning to his youngest son as she walked along the alley, “Alright then Al, let’s get your robes first.”

“You don’t have to buy me robes Dad,” Albus said, “I don’t mind using James’s old ones.”

Harry scoffed, “Don’t be silly Albus, we can afford to get you new robes that fit you right, so we will.”

Albus smiled slightly and said, “Uncle Ron and Mum never had anything new, did they?”

“Very rarely,” Harry said, “But that’s because your Grandma had seven children, we only have three.”

“How long does it take to get new robes?” Albus asked curiously as they walked into Madam Malkin’s.

“Not too long,” Harry assured his son, then he smiled to the elderly woman at the desk, “Hi Maude, how are you?”

Maude Malkin smiled broadly, “Oh, lovely thank you, Mr Potter,” she said, “Is this another son of yours?”

“This is my younger son Albus,” Harry said proudly, “He’s starting Hogwarts this year.”

“Oh my,” Madam Malkin said, “I remember him being so small when you brought young James in here 3 years ago.”

Harry chuckled, “I can’t quite believe how fast they grow Maude. Next year my youngest will start Hogwarts.”

Madam Malkin shook her head in disbelief, “Merlin, I remember you as a young boy in my shop, Mr Potter. I am beginning to feel incredibly old.”

Harry chuckled at this and then Madam Malkin said, “Just the standard set of robes and cloak?”

“Two sets of standard robes please, and the cloak,” Harry said politely.

“Wonderful,” Madam Malkin said happily, “I’m fitting another boy in the back, so it will take around half an hour.”

“That’s fine, isn’t it Al?” Harry asked.

Albus nodded, and Harry then asked, “Do you want me to stay with you while you get fitted?”

“No thanks Dad,” Albus said happily, “Just come back when I’m finished.”

“Alright,” Harry said, “I’ll see you soon then.”

Albus nodded and followed Madam Malkin into the back room. Harry left the shop with a smile, it was a bit of a tradition to buy his children a pet while they were being fitted for their robes. When James had started Hogwarts Harry had bought him a ferret because he had been hinting for months that he wanted one. The pet list had been extended since Harry’s day, in addition to cats, owls and toads; ferrets, rats and mice were allowed too now.

However, Harry knew exactly what Albus wanted as he entered Eeylops Emporium. James rarely wrote to his parents, he was independent and Harry and Ginny heard more from the Headmaster about their son than they heard from him himself. He lived up to his namesake, both his first name and his middle name Sirius. Albus was a much more sensitive soul, and he wanted an owl so he could communicate with them better, he was particularly close to Harry and always had been since he was very young. In almost every single way Harry saw himself in Albus, even in the way he looked with his unruly jet black hair and vivid green eyes.

* * *

Albus wasn’t as independent and openly out-there as his older brother was. But he didn’t have problems communicating either, he was a happy child and would talk to anyone around him without feeling particularly nervous about it.

As Madam Malkin led him into the back room and stood him on a chair next to the ‘other boy’ she had mentioned, Albus smiled at him.

“Hi,” He said, “I’m Albus.”

“Scorpius,” The boy said with a smile.

“Guess we were both blessed with unfortunate names,” Albus said conversationally as Malkin began to fit his robes.

The blonde-haired boy laughed and said, “Yeah, my family are traditionally named after star constellations. I’m guessing you’re named after Albus Dumbledore?”

Albus nodded, “How many other Albus’s do you know?” He asked sarcastically.

“Well you make two,” Scorpius said with a smirk, “Are you starting Hogwarts this year too?”

Albus merely nodded and Scorpius asked, “What house do you think you’ll be in?”

Albus shrugged, “I don’t know. My parents were both in Gryffindor, and so is my brother.”

“My parents were both Slytherins,” Scorpius said.

“With a name like yours I’m not surprised that you’re a pureblood,” Albus remarked.

“With a name like yours I’m not surprised that you’re not,” Scorpius countered.

Albus chuckled, “Fair play. Do you want to be in Slytherin?”

Scorpius shrugged, “I don’t care where I go. I guess the hat will pick what’s right for me.”

Albus raised an eyebrow, “Don’t all purebloods aspire to be in Slytherin?”

“Not necessarily. I guess they used to before the war,” Scorpius said casually, “What about you? Destined for Gryffindor?”

“I don’t know,” Albus said honestly, “Everyone says I’m like my Dad and he was…but I think he was a hat stall.”

“My mother was a hat stall, she nearly ended up in Hufflepuff before the hat put her in Slytherin,” Scorpius said in amusement, “My Father always winds her up about it.”

Albus laughed, “My Dad was nearly a Slytherin, but he asked the hat not to put him there, so it didn’t.”

“I didn’t know the hat considered your opinion,” Scorpius said.

“Neither did I,” Albus said, “But I guess it must do.”

Scorpius nodded, “Do you play Quidditch?”

Albus’s eyes lit up as he nodded, “I love Quidditch.”

“What do you play?” Scorpius asked.

“Seeker mostly, but I like playing Chaser too,” Albus said, “Do you play?”

Scorpius’s eyes lit up in the same way, “Merlin, yes! I play Chaser mostly, but I like playing Seeker too. We have a full-sized Quidditch pitch in the back garden of the Manor.”

“You have a Manor?” Albus asked in disbelief, “Typical Pureblood. We just have a half-sized pitch in our garden.”

“Your family must be pretty well off to have any kind of Quidditch pitch,” Scorpius said, “Are you sure you’re not a pureblood?”

“Pretty sure,” Albus replied in amusement, “My Mums a pureblood, but she’s mostly labelled as a blood traitor and my Dad is a half-blood. I think my Grandfather on my Father’s side came from a pretty pureblood lineage though…”

“Oh!” Scorpius realised, “Your Harry Potters son?”

Albus rolled his eyes, “Yes, please don’t start talking about how great you think my Father is.”

Scorpius grinned, “Don’t worry I won’t. My Father is Draco Malfoy, I’ve heard a lot about your Father, mostly bad.”

Albus laughed, “Yes, well from what my Dad has said about your Dad, I guess they didn’t exactly get on at Hogwarts.”

Madam Malkin smiled as she recalled the meeting of those two Fathers the boys spoke of, but neither boy noticed.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Scorpius said in amusement, “I didn’t know the great Harry Potter was a hat stall between Slytherin and Gryffindor.”

“It’s not exactly common knowledge,” Albus said simply.

“I can understand why,” Scorpius said, “But the house prejudices don’t really exist any- ouch!”

“Oh, my apologies Mr Malfoy!” Madam Malkin said.

“No, it was probably my fault,” Scorpius said politely, “I am terrible at standing still.”

Madam Malkin smiled, thinking of the irony. One of these boys was very similar to his Father, and the other was in all the ways that mattered very different from his Father.

Albus chuckled, “House prejudices died with the war I think, thank Merlin for that. Although, I’m still scared of being sorted into Slytherin.”

“Why?” Scorpius asked, “It doesn’t automatically turn you into a blood-thirsty evil lord.”

“I know that,” Albus said sarcastically, “But both my parents were Gryffindors and my brother is a Gryffindor, and all 4 of my Grandparents were Gryffindors. Even all my Uncles were Gryffindors. If I’m not, then I’m ruining everything.”

“No, you’re just breaking free from the rest of your family,” Scorpius said, “Which isn’t exactly a bad thing. It’s not a status thing, it isn’t about your blood or your family, it’s about you as a person and who you are.”

“What do you mean?” Albus asked with a frown.

Scorpius said, “I mean if you do become a Slytherin it’s because you’re ambitious and sly. If you become a Gryffindor you’re brave. If you become a Ravenclaw you’re intelligent and if you become a Hufflepuff you’re hard-working and loyal. It’s about you, not your family, to get the best education you can at Hogwarts you’ve got to be in the right place.”

“Are you honestly saying your Father, the Head of Slytherin house, may I add? Won’t care what house you’re sorted into?” Albus asked in amusement.

Scorpius grinned, “I don’t care if he does, and he won’t. He might get a bit faint if the hat shouts out ‘Hufflepuff’ and he may pass out if I go into Gryffindor, but I’m still his son at the end of the day.”

“True,” Albus said as he pondered this, “I don’t think my Dad will care what house I’m in. But my Uncle Ron may have a heart attack if I become a Slytherin.”

“You’ve got to stop worrying about what other people will think and let the hat sort you based on what potential it sees inside you,” Scorpius said with a smile as Madam Malkin said, “Alright Mr Malfoy you are finished.”

“Thanks, Madam Malkin,” Scorpius said kindly, “Do you mind if I wait in here until my Father arrives?”

“Not at all,” Madam Malkin said as she went about finishing off Albus’s robes.

“Do you know anyone starting Hogwarts this year?” Scorpius asked.

Albus nodded, “My cousin Rose is starting. Do you?”

Scorpius shook his head, “I have two cousins, but they are both younger than me. Cassiopeia doesn’t start until next year.”

“Does everyone in your family have weird names?” Albus asked.

Scorpius laughed, “Pretty much, yeah. The only person who doesn’t is my Uncle because he’s a Muggle-born.”

“Guess your Aunt got to name the kids then,” Albus joked, making Scorpius laugh again.

“Yeah, I don’t think my Uncle got much choice in the matter. My younger cousin is called Cygnus…”

“Merlin, it gets worse!” Albus joked through light laughter.

“Do you mind if I sit with you on the train?” Scorpius asked out of the blue, “If you’re not sitting with someone else, that is? I don’t have many friends.”

Albus smiled, “Sure, if you’re okay with sitting with Rose too. I promised I’d stick with her.”

“That’s okay,” Scorpius said, “I don’t mind.”

“You’re finished Mr Potter,” Madam Malkin said, removing his robes and wrapping them up, taking them to the counter on the main shop floor.

Albus jumped down from the chair just as a man with blonde hair and grey eyes walked into the room, clearly this was Scorpius’s Father.

“Are you sorted Scorp?” He asked, not noticing Albus.

Scorpius nodded eagerly, “Father, this is my friend Albus.”

Draco turned to where Scorpius was pointing and smiled, “Hello,” he said kindly.

“Hi Mr Malfoy,” Albus said politely.

“He said I could sit with him and his cousin on the train since I don’t know anyone,” Scorpius continued.

Draco then gave Albus a genuine smile and said, “That’s very kind of you. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Albus said, spotting his father walk into the room out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey, Dad!” Albus said eagerly, not even noticing the cage he was hiding behind his back, “This is my new friend Scorpius.”

Harry looked a little startled for a moment as he looked to the boy, then he smiled, “Hi Scorpius.”

“Hey Mr Potter,” Scorpius said, in the same polite vane as Albus had.

“I said he can sit with Rose and me on the train because he doesn’t know anyone,” Albus continued, “I remember you said you wouldn’t have had any friends if Uncle Ron hadn’t sat with you on the train.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Harry said, as he glanced momentarily at a perplexed Draco, “I think I would have still made friends. Just not quite as early as I did.”

“Dad is that an owl behind your back?” Albus asked.

Harry laughed and handed his son the cage, “Yes it is. Your brother got a ferret for his first year, so I bought you an owl.”

“Your other son has a pet ferret?” Draco asked in disbelief.

Harry smiled at this comment and replied, “They are very loving, loyal animals Draco. How are you?”

“Good,” Draco replied, still perplexed, “Just busy, with the new term starting next week.”

“I can imagine,” Harry said with a nod.

“And how are things at the Ministry?” Draco asked.

“Quiet at the moment,” Harry said with a smile, “There’s a lot of paperwork. I’m starting to think I might take up the Headmasters offer of the Defence Against the Dark Arts post.”

“What’s stopping you?” Draco asked curiously.

“Oh I know Al here doesn’t mind,” Harry said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, “But my elder son James finds the idea of his Father working at his school very uncool.”

Albus snorted, “He just doesn’t want you there because he knows he’d never get away with half the stuff he gets away with now.”

“Just so you don’t run the risk of getting locked in a broom cupboard by him, I won’t ask you what you mean by that comment,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow to his son who grinned at this.

“Chip off the old block then?” Draco asked.

“Slightly,” Harry replied, “But not as much as this one. Everyone says you're practically my carbon copy, don’t they Al?”

Albus nodded, “Except I don’t have to defeat a dark lord.”

“You weren’t that sarcastic,” Draco pointed out with a slight smile.

Harry laughed at the comment, and Draco continued, “Those close to us seem to think that Scorp is very similar to me. However, I think he has a few more redeeming features than I did at his age.”

“We’ve already established that he’s polite, something you weren’t,” Harry remarked in amusement.

Draco smirked at that and said, “Politeness was not something I was capable of, but I think there were worse things.”

Scorpius and Albus were no longer listening to the conversation as they looked at Albus’s new owl through its cage.

Draco added, “Ironic, isn’t it? That our sons met in the same room that we did?”

“Maybe it is ironic,” Harry agreed, “Or perhaps it’s just fate playing out our story, the way it might have been in other circumstances.”

“You think we could have been friends?” Draco asked in surprise, “At best now we are acquaintances.”

“I think we could have been friends if your Father hadn’t been so prejudiced…and if my parents had lived,” Harry said as he looked at the two boys, “Don’t you look at them and see us at that age?”

Draco nodded, “They are scarily like us.”

“But not too much like us, Albus isn’t quite as stubborn as I am,” Harry remarked.

“And Scorpius isn’t a prejudiced git like I was,” Draco added.

Harry hummed thoughtfully, “If this friendship keeps up, I think we might find ourselves as more than acquaintances Draco.”

Draco nodded thoughtfully, “I think you might be right,” he said, his eyes lingering on the two 11-year-olds.

Harry smiled once more, “Come on Al, your Mum will get annoyed if we’re late and we haven’t even got your cauldron yet.”

Albus pulled himself away from Scorpius and said, “I’ll see you next week on the train! If you don’t see me on the platform, just check the compartments.”

“Okay, I will,” Scorpius promised and with a brief wave to Draco, Harry led Albus to the counter where he paid for and collected his new uniform.

* * *

“You should have left for work half an hour ago,” Ginny said to her husband, glancing from where he was sitting at the dining room table, to the clock on the wall with the locations of their family. James and Albus’s hands now pointed to ‘School’, whereas Ginny, Harry and Lily’s all pointed at ‘Home’.

“I know,” Harry said, “But I told work I’d be an hour late today.”

“You’re waiting for Al’s letter, aren’t you?” Ginny asked, predicting her husband easily.

Harry smiled at his wife, “Of course I am. I want to know what house he’s in.”

“I think you already know,” Ginny said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“I don’t know, but I suspect,” Harry said, “He’s very similar to me, but not quite the same…he’s had a happy upbringing, not a hard one. I think that means he doesn’t need to be as brave or stubborn as me.”

“I know you think he won’t be in Gryffindor,” Ginny said as she sat down next to him at the table, “But I think you also know which house he _is_ in.”

“I won’t say it out loud until we get the letter,” Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes in amusement, “You’re so superstitious Harry.”

“Shh,” Harry said, listening carefully, “I hear an owl.”

The soft fluttering of the wings of a distant owl got closer and less than a minute later Albus’s newly named snowy owl, Puff, soared through the window and dropped a letter in front of Harry before going to the fountain in the garden and drinking from it.

Harry held the letter, addressed ‘Mum and Dad’, and felt more nervous now than he had before as he sat and waited for the letter.

“I’ll read it out to you,” Ginny said gently as she took the envelope from Harry’s hands and pulled out the piece of parchment. She smiled as she began to read.

_“Mum and Dad,_

_The sorting ceremony took a really long time. Scorpius was sorted before me because his second name comes first, and he went into Slytherin. His Dad jumped up and cheered really loudly, I think he was quite embarrassed. I hope you’re not mad, the hat took a while to decide where to put me. It thought that I had the brains for Ravenclaw and the honour and courage for Gryffindor. In the end, it said my ambition won out, and that I was cunning and sneaky, but I always thought James was the cunning, sneaky one. Scorpius said that I’m more cunning because I’ve led everyone on to believe that James is the cunning one, but I’m not sure I did that on purpose._

_Rose was the last person to get sorted, and she’s in Slytherin too! It’s great because we all get on well, Scorpius and Rose met on the train and they seem to have become friends. I think Rose is scared that Uncle Ron will go mad when he finds out she’s in Slytherin, but she says Aunt Hermione expected it. Scorpius’s Dad nicknamed us the ‘silver trio’, he said you’d understand what that meant._

_Anyway, I can’t write for much longer tonight. I’m really tired and classes start tomorrow. Our first class is Potions with Professor Malfoy. Scorpius thinks he’s going to get away with everything in that class but Rose bets he’ll have detention before the end of the week!_

_Love,_

_Albus.”_

Ginny finished the letter and placed it in front of her, she was still smiling.

“I did have a feeling he would be in Slytherin,” Harry said with a sheepish grin, “But Rose on the other hand…”

“Oh you can’t be that surprised,” Ginny said, “You know how devious that girl is.”

“True,” Harry laughed, “And she is always aspiring to be better than her many Uncles, and Aunt.”

“Exactly,” Ginny said, “I think Al’s right about Ron’s reaction…”

“He’ll come around,” Harry said in amusement, “But I feel sorry for Hermione…”

“So do I,” Ginny said with a chuckle.

“What do you think?” Harry asked his wife.

“About Al being in Slytherin?” Ginny asked, “I don’t mind, as long as he’s happy, I’m happy. He’s in the same house as his two friends, that’s all that matters.”

“I hope James isn’t going to be too horrible to him,” Harry said with a sigh, “I sometimes see the nastier aspects of myself, and my Father, in him.”

“He might tease him while they are at school,” Ginny agreed, “But Al is his brother at the end of the day, and as much as he denies it he loves him. You remember last year when Al fell off his broom and ended up in St. Mungo’s, we caught James crying in the waiting room.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure where he gets that from,” Harry said with a grin.

Ginny shot him a glare, “I know you think I’m emotional, but I rarely cry.”

“Except when you were pregnant, then you cried at everything…like that time you accidentally stood on a spider and thought you were a murderer,” Harry sniggered.

“Oh shut up,” Ginny said as she playfully smacked him around the head, “If it wasn’t for the fact you were the hero of the wizarding world, I think _you_ might have become a Slytherin.”

Harry smiled and said, “I think you’re probably right. Can you imagine that? Me becoming a Slytherin…Malfoy and I probably would have become best friends.”

“That’s a dangerous thought,” Ginny remarked.

Harry smiled and said, “The pressures of Malfoy’s parents, and the Dursleys, and then the war, changed us. It’s nice to see in Al and Scorpius the friendship we might have had in other circumstances.”

“I can understand that,” Ginny said with a smile as she took his hand, “But it looks like all prejudices and barriers might be breaking down now anyway. You saw what Al wrote in his letter, the silver trio, a Malfoy, a Potter and a Weasley.”

“Who’d have thought?” Harry said with a smile.

Ginny smirked a little, “Hermione and I have seen it coming for the past couple of years. I think it’s a good thing, a fresh start.”

“Does this mean we’re going to have to start inviting Malfoy to dinner parties?” Harry asked.

Ginny laughed, “I don’t know what it means yet, but I guess we’ll find out. We’ve got it easy anyway, Rose is a girl…”

“So?” Harry said.

“So two members of the golden trio ended up married,” Ginny pointed out, “What if two members of the silver trio do too?”

“Rose and Al are cousins,” Harry reminded his wife.

“Which leaves…” Ginny said, and Harry finally cottoned on, “Rose and Scorpius?” he whistled in amusement, “Now that…that could make Ron explode.”

Ginny laughed, somewhat wickedly and said, “It’s the start of a new era. What do reckon Ron will be grey by the end of it?”

“Or bald,” Harry countered.

Ginny laughed again.

“Anyway, speaking of barriers breaking down. Does it matter that Rose is the only girl?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at his wife, “What if Al and Scorpius fall in love?”

“Then you’ll be the grey one,” Ginny snorted.

“Ah maybe so, but I’ll be happy for him either way,” Harry said honestly as he got to his feet.

Ginny smiled then shoo-ed Harry to the door, “You’ll be late for work,” she said as she kissed him.

Harry smiled and kissed her back, “When you write back to Al, make sure he knows how proud we are.”

“I will,” Ginny promised, “Now get your arse to work Auror Potter,” she said, pushing him out of the front door into the garden.

Harry smiled as he waved goodbye to his wife and apparated to the Ministry entrance. She was right, it was the start of a new era, and it wasn’t necessarily a bad one either.

*** ~ The End ~ *  
**


	14. This One is For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is in love with Scorpius Malfoy. And Scorpius Malfoy just really wishes he would stop passively-aggressively dedicating songs to him on the Hogwarts Radio station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a Tumblr prompt from ‘au-gallery’. 
> 
> “You work for the campus radio station and keep passively-aggressively dedicating songs to me.”

Scorpius Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned the radio in the corner of his room off with a wave of his hand.

“Oi!” His Welsh roommate, Rhys Jones, objected, “I was listening to that!”

Scorpius groaned, “Ugh Rhys, it’s shit! Listen to something decent, will you? Listen to something other than Potter whining on!”

“I like the Hogwarts channel,” Rhys said as he turned the radio back on with a flick of his hand, “And Al Potter is pretty good, for a Slytherin.”

“He only ever plays muggle songs,” Scorpius whined, “And I’m _trying_ to study Rhys!”

“Go to the library then!” Rhys said as he lay back on his bed and turned the radio up, just to spite Scorpius.

Scorpius sighed, resigned to his fate as the song finished and Albus Potter’s voice filled the dorm room, _“This next one is for someone I’ve liked for a long time. It’s tough when you feel that way and you can’t actually get the words out, right? So this one is for all of us who aren’t Gryffindors who can just say whatever the hell we’re thinking whenever we want. Here it is!”_

Scorpius rolled his eyes as some muggle punky song began to play.

Rhys hummed along, “He’s pretty hung up on someone, isn’t he?”

Scorpius frowned and listened to the lyrics.

_“I'm tugging at my hair,_

_I'm pulling at my clothes,_

_I'm trying to keep my cool,_

_I know it shows,_

_I'm staring at my feet,_

_My cheeks are turning red,_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head,_

_I'm feeling nervous,_

_Tryin to be so perfect,_

_Cause I know you’re worth it,_

_You’re worth it, yeah.”_

“I don’t know,” Scorpius muttered, “Why would I know?”

_“If I could say what I wanna say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you, away,_

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?”_

“Well you’re friends with him, aren’t you?” Rhys said, sucking on the end of his sugar quill and jotting a note down in his notebook, “He’s your Herbology partner.”

“So?” Scorpius scoffed, “I’m not friends with him, he’s a Potter for Heaven’s sake. I don’t care who he’s crushing on.”

_“If I could say what I wanna see,_

_I wanna see you go down, with me,_

_Marry me today,_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away,_

_With these things I'll never say.”_

“Well he is clearly crushing on someone, Scorp,” Rhys said with a snort, “And he’s bloody cheesy about it too.”

“Of course he is,” Scorpius muttered, “He’s a Potter.”

“ _And that was “Thing’s I’ll Never Say” by the talented Avril Lavigne. It’s an oldie but it’s a goody!”_

* * *

“Do we really have to listen to this Penny?” Scorpius groaned.

Penelope Nott crossed her arms, “What is your problem with the Hogwarts radio station, Scorpy?”

“Potter is his problem,” Philip, Penelope’s twin brother, grinned, “He can’t stand Potter.”

“I can’t stand Potter whining on about love and playing stupid cheesy songs,” Scorpius corrected, “Can you put something else on? Anything else?”

“Nope,” Penelope said as she guarded the radio in the common room, “I like Al’s show. He gets in touch with his feminine side.”

Rhys roared, “Probably means he’s as straight as a roundabout.”

There was silence as his three friends frowned at him. From the corner of the room, Rose Weasley tutted loudly and muttered, “Wizards.”

Rhys grinned, “Exactly Rosie! You got it, right?”

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes Rhys, I got your very rude and homophobic joke about my cousin.”

Rhys paled as Penelope and Philip sniggered, “Sorry Rose,” he mumbled.

Scorpius just shook his head in amusement and tried to get on with his Charms homework, but he couldn’t drone out the voice of Albus bloody Potter.

_“This one goes out to someone who I really care about, but who doesn’t seem willing to give things a try with me. That can be really frustrating because you don’t know if something is going to work unless you give it a try. Here’s the thought-provoking “We’ll Never Know” by Lifehouse.”_

Scorpius rolled his eyes, another Muggle song about love or whatever. He was growing more anxious by the day because he was fairly certain he knew who all of these songs were about. He was fairly certain they were about _him_. He and Albus had never been best friends, but they got along well enough. Scorpius always shot down his attempts for them to get closer and he told himself it was because he was a Potter. But there was more to it than that, and lately, he had noticed Albus giving him longing looks that he had accidentally been returning.

“ _Yeah, we're not gonna live forever,_

_Can you tell me is it now or never?_

_I'm not gonna make up your mind.”_

If that wasn’t a direct fucking message, Scorpius didn’t know what was. He wanted to slam his head into the desk with frustration and embarrassment. He sincerely hoped that he was the only one who had noticed what Albus was doing.

_“I don't wanna live without you,_

_And I don't wanna live a lie,_

_We'll never know till we try,_

_Yeah, we'll never know till we try.”_

Scorpius had to bite his tongue so that he didn’t shout out, ‘Yeah, I get the fucking point, Al!’

* * *

“For the love of Merlin!” Scorpius exclaimed, “Does that damn station have to be on everywhere in this bloody school?”

Frank Longbottom gave Scorpius an amused look, “By everywhere you mean in the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms?”

Scorpius groaned and fell back into a soft armchair, “Yes!”

“Well Scorp, I hate to break it to you,” Frank snorted, “But you are the only person in this whole school who doesn’t like it. Aren’t you friends with Al?”

“Why does everyone think he’s my friend?” Scorpius asked irritably, “He’s my partner in one fucking class!”

“He’s not that bad!” Frank objected, “I love his radio show.”

“It’s corny as hell, Frank!” Scorpius bit angrily.

“For that, I’m gonna turn it up,” Frank said with a smug grin. He turned the radio up with a flick of his wand.

Scorpius shut his eyes tightly and tried to drone out the voice, but as usual, he bloody well couldn’t.

_“This one has some particular significance for me. You know what it can be like when you like someone but you are just so different? For me, it’s liking someone who is in a different house from me. I’m the son of Harry Potter, but I’m still a Slytherin so naturally, that makes me a bastard, right? But no, you guys know that I’m a nice guy. I just wish this person could see that.”_

Scorpius shook his head in disbelief, could he get any more fucking obvious?

“ _Oh, the deer and the wolf,_

_They never try to get along,_

_But they need each other,_

_It's an unknown bond.”_

So was he the deer or the wolf, Scorpius wondered. It was a loss either way. He was either a creature of darkness or a prancing creature. It was definitely a loss-loss situation. Scorpius opened his eyes, unaware of Frank watching him in amusement.

_“One waits in the dark,_

_While the other seeks light,_

_But they both have hearts,_

_That break in the night.”_

_Come away, come away darling,_

_Look at how we are,_

_See ourselves reflected in a river,_

_Guess that's the hardest part,_

_On and on and on my love,_

_Agree to disagree,_

_Under the surface its role reversal,_

_The opposite’s decree,_

_We're both in tune,_

_When we're chasing the moon,_

_But under the sun I'm hunted just like you.”_

“Well,” Frank said thoughtfully, “Could Al make it any more obvious that he fancies the pants off of you?”

“What?” Scorpius asked sharply, pretending to play dumb.

Frank snorted, “Oh come on Scorp, it’s obvious that you know. He couldn’t have made it any more obvious unless he said, ‘Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I bloody fancy you’, could he?”

Scorpius groaned and let his face fall into his hands, “It’s so awkward Frank! I wish he would just stop dedicating bloody songs to me.”

_“That was Sophie Ellis-Bexter with “The Deer & the Wolf”. It really hits home for me, that one.”_

“Oh Salazar’s slimy ball sack, turn it off!”

* * *

“Don’t you dare put that bloody radio on Zach.”

Zacharias Smith (the second) smirked, “Why not Scorpius? I thought you loved Al’s radio show!”

“Shut up you sarcastic prat,” Scorpius said, “You know I can’t stand Potter and his stupid show!”

“Well he’s my best friend so I am obligated to support him,” Zach said, turning the radio on.

Scorpius dropped his head down onto the grass, “Why am I the only one who sees this show for what it really is? Sappy, romantic bullshit!”

“Probably because all that sappy, romantic bullshit is about you,” Zach said matter of factly, “And it’s probably right about time for the weekly Scorpius Malfoy, I love you, dedication.”

“Fuck you, Zach.”

“Oh, here it is!” Zach said with a sly grin, bloody Slytherins.

“ _Here’s one that I love. I’ve loved this song for years, it’s one my Aunt Hermione introduced me to when I was little. These days I think about that special someone when I listen to it though. This person is so close, but so far which is just incredibly frustrating. This song is called “Iris” and it’s by a great band called the Goo Goo Dolls. It sums up how I feel.”_

Scorpius didn’t even give Zach the satisfaction of a groan. He just stared at the grass as another song played. What was it with Albus Potter spilling out his heart to him anyway? Merlin, it was getting tiring.

_“And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow,_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't wanna go home right now.”_

“Ooh, he doesn’t want to go home,” Zach smirked, “Because he doesn’t see you in the school holidays, you know?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “Closest to heaven? What fucking world is he living in?”

“The world where you see everything through rose-tinted glasses cause you’re in loooove,” Zach teased.

“Ugh,” Scorpius exclaimed.

_“And all I can all taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life,_

_Sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don’t' wanna miss you tonight.”_

“I reckon he’s proper worried about graduation you know,” Zach said, the teasing tone leaving his voice, “Because you two are never going to see each other that. I reckon he’s worried he’ll miss his chance with you.”

“Well if that’s how he feels the coward can tell me to my face rather than passively-aggressively dedicating songs to me on the Hogwarts radio station!” Scorpius exclaimed irritably.

_“And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything’s made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am.”_

Zach looked at Scorpius knowingly, “That’s why he won’t say anything. He’s worried you won’t feel the same, he doesn’t even know if you’re gay. None of us do Scorp, you’re a cryptic git. Albus has no idea where he stands with you and he’s scared of you rejecting him. He thinks you’re better than him.”

Scorpius scoffed, “How can he think that? He’s a Potter for Heaven’s sake, he’s the son of Harry Potter. My Dad was a Death Eater.”

Zach rolled his eyes and got to his feet, “That wasn’t what I meant. You can work it out for yourself, maybe if you listened to his show every week you would understand.”

“Listen to Potter’s stupid muggle radio show,” Scorpius muttered as Zach walked away, “As if.”

* * *

“Are you listening to Al’s radio show? Voluntarily?”

Scorpius jumped as Frank entered the empty study hall he had been revising in, “Uh...I was studying, I didn’t realise it was on.”

Frank grinned, “A likely excuse. Why the change of heart?”

“I haven’t had a change of heart!” Scorpius objected, “There was just nothing else on.”

“Right, I’ll buy that excuse,” Frank lied. He chuckled in amusement as he sat down next to his friend, opening his notebook and taking out a quill.

Scorpius kept his gaze down and tried to look like he wasn’t listening to Albus Potter’s every word. He was fairly sure that Frank wasn’t buying it though. He had known Scorpius since he was about 5 years old after all.

“ _Well since the rumour mill broke last week, I guess you all know the truth about me. Yes, I am gay. The son of Harry Potter, it’s a travesty, right? Everyone says my parents must be so disappointed in me and the funny thing is that they couldn’t be more wrong. My Mum always knew, she just laughed when I told her and my Dad was totally fine with it. He doesn’t give a toss so to everyone whispering about me, I don’t care!”_

Scorpius smiled slightly, so Albus Potter did have some Gryffindor courage after all. He had always wondered but he had never seen any evidence of this until now.

“ _So this song is for everyone who feels like they never fitted in. Since the truth is out now I’ll also chuck this into the rumour mill, this song is for the guy I’ve liked since I was about 13. He’s had it a bit shitty at times, and he doesn’t have a lot of self-esteem because of that. So this is for him, and for everyone else out there who doesn’t think they have any worth. You are all perfect, remember that!”_

Scorpius frowned slightly as Frank said, “That’s why he’s a role model.”

Scorpius just nodded, “Did you hear about the gay thing?”

“Yeah, it was all over the rumour mill,” Frank yawned, “I couldn’t not hear it. I told Al I didn’t give a shit though.”

“I think I need to congratulate him, on not giving a shit about what anyone thinks,” Scorpius admitted as the song Albus had talked about began to play.

_“Made a wrong turn, once or twice,_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

_Bad decisions, that's alright,_

_Welcome to my silly life.”_

Scorpius didn’t know that Albus knew him so well. He had made a few mistakes in his life, like telling his parents he was gay in 6th year. That had been a real mistake, they had reacted so badly at first that Scorpius had not told another person since.

His Mother had talked his Father around since then, but to Draco Malfoy, it was a huge shock. His son would no longer provide an heir, it had been a big deal. In the end, he had realised that his son was more important than any of his future grandchildren, however.

_“Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

_Miss no way, it's all good,_

_It didn't slow me down,_

_Mistaken, always second-guessing._

_Underestimated, look I'm still around.”_

Scorpius couldn’t help but smile slightly as he listened to the song. He hoped that Frank hadn’t noticed.

_“Pretty pretty please,_

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect,_

_Pretty pretty please,_

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You're fucking perfect, to me.”_

“Well, I’d say that’s love,” Frank smirked.

Scorpius stared resolutely down at his essay, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Of course you don’t,” Frank said, amusement lacing his voice.

“ _That beautiful, inspiring song was sung by P!nk and it is called “Fucking Perfect”, can’t play that on the early radio show. It’s far too explicit for the 1 st years. That’s me off-air, sleep well students of Hogwarts!”_

* * *

“Since when did you like Al Potter’s radio show?”

Scorpius shrugged as Philip Nott sauntered into their dorm room, “It’s good background noise for writing essays.”

“What essay are you writing?”

“That bitch of a Defence essay,” Scorpius yawned as he turned the radio up. He was lying face down on his bed trying to finish this nightmare.

“Oh man, the one where we have to pick a topic?” Phil asked, “That was a nightmare. I picked boggarts, didn’t realise how many books there were about bloody boggarts in the library though. What’s yours about?”

“Vampires,” Scorpius said, stifling another yawn.

“ _It’s getting late now so I’ll play one last song for you lovely students. I’m going to miss you all when I graduate next month. I hope you’ll find a decent replacement for my radio show. This song is called “Save My Heart” and it’s by a relatively unknown singer called Jason Reeves. I completely empathise here, I’ve been saving my heart for someone for a very long time.”_

Scorpius’s hand froze over his essay. He had started listening to these dedications, kind of obsessively actually. He was starting to get concerned.

“ _I want what I can't have,_

_I wanna make you mine,_

_I don't care what it takes,_

_I'm fearless with heart,_

_I'll take it any place,_

_I don't care if it breaks._

_I wanna tell you things I never tell myself,_

_These secrets hurt like hell.”_

Scorpius chewed on his lip, it was getting harder and harder to stand next to Albus in Herbology and not say something. It was getting harder and harder not to blush when he looked at the handsome, dark-haired, green-eyed boy. He really did not know how long he could keep this up for.

Albus was too scared to say something to Scorpius, but then, on the other hand, he was dedicating insanely romantic songs like this to him all of the time. Scorpius was torn between being honoured and being so frustrated it hurt. He was either going to shout at Albus or shove him up a wall and kiss him as hard as he could.

Scorpius frowned as he pushed that thought away. He was glad he was lying on his front, and he was also glad that Phil was too busy getting things out of the trunk to even look his way.

_“Call me crazy,_

_Maybe I'm insanely out of my mind,_

_But it'll never phase me,_

_If I have to I am not afraid to,_

_Save my heart for you,_

_I'm a rebel, even if its trouble,_

_I'm gonna pull you out from the rubble,_

_If I have to I'm not afraid to,_

_Save my heart for you.”_

_Tell me I'm wrong,_

_Turn around and run,_

_Still, I'm gonna,_

_Save my heart for you.”_

Scorpius abandoned his essay, vaguely aware of the large ink splodge that had just ruined the last few lines of his work. He let his head fall onto the bed and he groaned.

“What’s up, mate?” Phil asked from the bed opposite him.

“Just this essay,” Scorpius lied, this essay and Albus Potter more like. Goddamn it, this was getting ridiculous.

* * *

“Luce, turn that off. I’m trying to study for my Transfiguration exam,” Scorpius said, he was exhausted and the last thing he wanted to do was listen to Albus talk about how in love with him he was.

Lucy Weasley crossed her arms, “No,” the Hufflepuff said, “I really like Al’s show. This is the last song and then I’ll turn it off.”

Scorpius grumbled, “Shouldn’t he be revising for his exams?”

“He’s not a Ravenclaw,” Lucy said in amusement, “None of us study as much as you.”

“Well I want to do well,” Scorpius said, rubbing at his temple as he felt a migraine coming on.

“We all do Scorpius,” Lucy said honestly, “But you are pushing yourself way too hard. You’re going to get sick and then you’ll miss the big party after graduation! Let me listen to the end of Al’s show, okay?”

“Fine,” Scorpius muttered, mostly because he couldn’t be bothered arguing anymore. Arguing would only make his head hurt more.

_“So closing the show for today is a pretty sappy song. It’s coming to you from the 1980s. I know, that was like a million years ago, right? My Dad was a kid in the ’80s after all! It’s an old song, but it’s a classic. It’s a love song about wanting a friendship to be more and you all know that I sympathise with that! Here it is, “I Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore” by Reo Speedwagon.”_

Scorpius managed not to groan, but it was with some frustration. Merlin the song was cheesy. By now the entire school knew that these songs were about him. Frank had worked it out, and so had Zach. Then again, Zach _was_ Albus’s best friend.

_“I can't fight this feeling any longer,_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow,_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger,_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show.”_

Lucy gave Scorpius a sideways grin. He rolled his eyes, so she knew too. As a cousin of Albus’s, he supposed that made sense. But did that mean that one of his best friends knew too? Had Rose known all along and said nothing? Oh if she had, he would bloody well throttle her!

“ _And I can't fight this feeling anymore,_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for,_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore,_

_And throw away the oars, forever,_

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore,_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for,_

_And if I had to crawl upon the floor,_

_Come crashing through your door,_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.”_

Scorpius tried not to glance warily at the door. Part of him was terrified that Albus was going to barge into the hall, stand on a table and declare that he was madly in love with him. But thankfully that did not happen. Albus was a Slytherin after all, and that was certainly not his style. That was far more the style of his older brother who had been a Gryffindor until he graduated two years ago.

“Are you going to tell Al that you feel the same before we graduate?” Lucy asked knowingly.

Scorpius glared at her and shoved his books and parchment into his bag, “If your stupid cousin can’t tell me himself then he can miss his chance, see if I care.”

“You do care Scorpy!” Lucy smirked as Scorpius got to his feet.

“No, I don’t,” Scorpius objected, stalking out of the hall with his nose in the air as only a Malfoy could.

* * *

“Scorpy?”

Scorpius looked up sleepily, “Hmm?”

“You fell asleep,” Rose said, pulling her bushy red hair into a ponytail, “Did that last exam tire you out?”

Scorpius yawned, “The whole exam period tired me out, Rosie. Hmm, is that coffee?”

“Uh-huh,” Rose smiled, “With caramel syrup and a hint of cream, just like you like it,” she said cheerfully.

Scorpius accepted the cup from her as she sat down next to him on the sofa and slipped under the blanket that he was using, “What do you want?”

“Me?” Rose asked in surprise, “I don’t want anything,” she snuggled close to him beneath the blanket, “I was just going to keep you company while we listened to Al’s last ever radio show _ever_.”

Scorpius bit his lip, “Rose-”

“I know, you’re dying to listen to it too!” Rose exclaimed in the empty common room, “How convenient!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes as she twisted her hand and the radio burst into life, “You are a meddling pain, Rosie.”

“But I’m your meddling pain,” Rose said with an amused smile, “Looks like we’ll just catch the last song.”

“Wonderful,” Scorpius said sarcastically.

_“So I am closing my last ever show. I feel pretty emotional, to be honest, I’m going to miss doing this. I think I will have to go into business with the WWN after I graduate. Speaking of graduating, that’s sort of how I want to end this show. You know that a huge part of my show has been the songs about this guy I have had a crush on forever. I still haven’t had the guts to tell him, and I doubt that I ever will now. So this song sums up pretty much how I have felt about him over the years. Here it is, my last ever song for you guys. Enjoy it!”_

Scorpius sighed, and Rose hummed, “You should tell him you fancy the pants off of him Scorpy.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “I’m not surprised that you know.”

“Oh I’ve known for ages,” Rose sighed, “And it would be a real shame if you graduated without telling each other how you feel. Well if you graduated without you telling Al how you feel. Al has been telling you through the medium of radio for ages.”

“I’m not going to say anything,” Scorpius said firmly as Albus’s final song began to play.

“ _Every breath you take,_

_Every move you make,_

_Every bond you break,_

_Every step you take,_

_I'll be watching you.”_

“That’s just bloody well creepy, Rose!” Scorpius exclaimed, “He’s been stalking me!”

“Observing is probably a better word,” Rose said diplomatically, “But the Potters are a bit obsessive. They do have this tendency to stalk, I mean his Dad basically stalked your Dad for a whole year just because he thought he was a Death Eater.”

Scorpius looked at his best friend with an amused smile, “You’re rambling, Rosie.”

Rose grinned sheepishly, “Sorry.”

_“Oh, can't you see?_

_You belong to me,_

_How my poor heart aches,_

_With every step you take,_

_Every move you make,_

_Every vow you break,_

_Every smile you fake,_

_Every claim you stake,_

_I'll be watching you.”_

Scorpius frowned at the radio, feeling oddly emotional. They were graduating tomorrow, this was his last chance unless he wanted to jump Albus in the middle of the graduation ceremony. He shook his head at the thought.

“Sure you don’t want to tell him?” Rose asked, reading her best friend like a book.

“Shh,” Scorpius said as Albus began to speak.

“ _That was “Every Breath You Take” by the Police and that...well that was for Scorpius Malfoy. There, I’ve said it. Scorpius Malfoy is the bloke I’ve fancied since I was about 13. Well, it feels good to finally get that out there...Uh alright...I am officially off air now but keep loving the radio kids and it has been a pleasure to DJ for you!”_

Rose grinned at Scorpius, she turned the radio off with a simple hand movement, “What are you going to do?”

Scorpius got to his feet, still looking relatively stunned, “Uh...I’m going to find Potter before he gets back to the common room and I’m gonna...well I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Go then!” Rose exclaimed eagerly as she ushered him out of the common room, “Run to your love, Scorpius!”

Scorpius shot her an amused look, “Fuck off, Rose,” he said before darting down the stairs of Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

Scorpius knew that Albus did his live radio show from the grounds. He got less interference from the magic there, hence why the radio station had been set up in a new building in a remote part of the grounds. He had a long way to go to intercept him before the Slytherin common room but Scorpius knew several secrets passages.

He darted down the first one and emerged feeling fairly breathless on the 1st floor. He paused to catch his breath before ticking a portrait and descending a ladder that brought him out in the lower dungeons. He leant against the door to the potions storeroom and breathed heavily. Why did Albus’s common room have to be so far away from his? He thought to himself as he darted along the corridor and emerged in the large chamber where the door to the Slytherin common room was.

Scorpius was just in time. Albus was standing in front of the door, about to step into the common room.

“Albus, wait!” Scorpius called breathlessly.

Albus froze and for a moment Scorpius thought he was going to bolt into the common room. He didn’t though, he let the heavy stone door slide shut and he turned to look at Scorpius.

Scorpius walked over to him, a little more with it now that he had sufficiently caught his breath, “I heard what you said on the radio.”

“I...I...Scorpius...I,” Albus stuttered.

Scorpius grinned at the raven-haired boy and took a step forward. Albus took a step back, which was what Scorpius had wanted him to do. The Ravenclaw boy took another step forward and pressed Albus against the wall. Before the Slytherin could ask him what he was doing Scorpius had made his intentions clear.

He closed the small space between them and kissed Albus. It was tentative at first because Scorpius was actually quite thoughtful and he didn’t want to alarm the poor boy. He did seem quite timid in a lot of ways after all. Albus gasped in surprise but returned the kiss instantly and with fervour. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s neck and pulled him closer. Scorpius groaned and deepened the kiss, his mind going blissfully blank. He had fantasised about this for years, even if he had only really begun to admit it in the past year. After all, it had taken him 6 years to even come to terms with the fact that he was gay.

All Scorpius could focus on was Albus, everything about Albus. The smaller boy broke the kiss after what felt like hours and Scorpius smirked at the effect he had on him. His cheeks were bright pink, his hair was a mess (more so than usual anyway) and his green eyes were slightly glazed over.

“You like me too,” Albus breathed in disbelief.

“Like is an understatement,” Scorpius breathed, still insanely close to Albus, “I’ve liked you ever since you started passively-aggressively dedicating songs to me on the radio.”

Albus grinned sheepishly, “You picked up on that?”

“Al, the whole school picked up on that,” Scorpius smirked, disentangling himself from the smaller boy and attempting to fix his hair.

Albus smiled, it was usually pristine. But right now it was all over the place, his robes were rumpled and his tie was half off. Albus decided there and then that Scorpius suited the thoroughly snogged look.

“Right,” Albus said, “Well...um...so...”

Scorpius shook his head fondly at the fumbling boy, “So I’ll see you tomorrow at graduation,” he said as he fixed his tie.

Albus nodded, “And then?”

“And then I’ll see you for a date,” Scorpius said with an easy grin, “Do you prefer French or Italian food?”

“Um,” Albus frowned, “Italian, I think, but I’ve never tried French so I can’t categorically answer that-”

Scorpius shook his head, “You are so much like Rosie sometimes. She rambles too, do you trust me to book a table somewhere?”

Albus nodded stupidly.

“Fantastic,” Scorpius said, “I’ll look forward to it.”

“Uh-huh,” Albus said, “Too, me...Uh, me too I mean.”

Scorpius grinned at the flustered Slytherin boy, “Goodnight Al.”

“Night Scorp,” Albus said, leaning against the wall for support as Scorpius sauntered out of the chamber unperturbed.

*** ~ THE END ~ ***


	15. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Albus and Scorpius shout at each other across house tables in the great hall because it's tradition.

Neville Longbottom was afraid, _very_ afraid. He had been afraid in 2015 when James Sirius Potter had sat on the stool and the sorting hat had screamed, “Gryffindor!” within about 2 seconds of being placed atop his head. That fear had been well-placed because James was an absolute nightmare to teach, but he had respect for Neville at least, and that was something.

But this year Neville was even more afraid. Because 2019 was the year that Albus Severus Potter was going to start Hogwarts. However, it was also the year that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was starting school. Neville was dreading the combination of a Malfoy and a Potter at Hogwarts together, he was dreading teaching them.

He watched warily from the Head Table as Scorpius stepped forward and was sorted into Slytherin, no surprises there. He narrowed his eyes as Albus tentatively got to his feet and sat down on the stool. The hat deliberated for a little longer with him, as it had with Harry. But when it did open its mouth, Neville got a shock.

“Slytherin!”

The Slytherins cheered and Albus looked very nervous as he walked towards the table decked out in green. Neville could not quite believe his eyes as Harry Potter’s second child became a Slytherin, of all houses. Albus smiled in relief as James cheered from the Gryffindor table, and winked at his younger brother. Neville smiled too, Harry had raised his children well, he had raised them to support and love each other, no matter what.

Neville turned his eyes back to the Slytherin table, and he could not hide his disbelief. Albus was chatting away, quite happily, to Scorpius Malfoy. Suddenly he realised that the next 7 years could either be very interesting, or very stressful. Or perhaps both.

* * *

“Nev!”

“Harry,” Neville said, smiling at the man through the medium of a fireplace, “Your son was sorted today.”

“I know,” Harry said, excitement shining in his eyes, “Where did he go?”

“Slytherin,” Neville said, unable to hide his amusement.

“Slytherin?” Harry grinned, “Well, I won that bet with Gin then. I did have a feeling he would be there. He’s very sneaky, but ambitious too. He wants to be better than his big brother.”

“Middle child syndrome,” Neville laughed, “But he has made friends, at least.”

“Oh that’s good,” Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief, “I worried that he would be shy without Rose. Did they get separated? I’m assuming Rosie went into Gryffindor?”

“Ah, no,” Neville said, trying very hard not to grin, “Rosie, the angelic little girl that everyone _thinks_ she is, also went into Slytherin.”

Harry laughed a little manically, “Rosie Weasley? Rose bloody Weasley! Ron’s daughter! She’s in Slytherin, you’re serious?”

Neville was laughing too, “I’m serious.”

“Oh Godric, I can’t wait to tell him!” Harry said with a wicked grin.

“Yeah, I can see why your son became a Slytherin,” Neville snorted.

Harry laughed heartily, “Let me let you into a secret Nev, I was a hat-stall. Nearly became Draco Malfoy’s BFF.”

“Yeah, speaking of that,” Neville said, finally managing to stop laughing, “One of Albus’s new friends is Scorpius.”

“Scorpius?” Harry asked slowly, “Scorpius _Malfoy_?”

“How many other aristocratic prats do you know who would name their son Scorpius?” Neville retorted.

“Good point,” Harry laughed, “At least he’s making friends. I’ll pretend I don’t know until he writes to me, but thanks for letting me know.”

“Yeah, I always do,” Neville said offhandedly, “I’ll see you next month for that charity ball.”

“Will do, bye Nev.”

“Bye, Harry.”

* * *

“Hello, Malfoy.”

“Potter. What brings you up to Level 5? I didn’t think you left the frosty depths of Level 2.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Nice to see you too.”

“You haven’t spoken to me in years,” Draco said with a raised eyebrow, “What do you want?”

“I want to extend an olive branch to you,” Harry said matter of factly, “Because I am assuming your son writes to you.”

“Of course he does,” Draco said, narrowing his eyes and leaning on his desk. He was the Assistant Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation.

“So you know that his best friend is my son, then.”

Draco looked a little irritated, “Yes, I do know. Who would have thought the golden boy’s son would be a Slytherin though, hmm?”

“Me, actually,” Harry said, leaning in the doorway in his Auror robes, “I knew he was going to be in Slytherin since he was about 5. He’s sneaky, he’s smart and he’s way too ambitious for his own good. But as they are friends, I suppose we should at least try and be civil to each other, hence my olive branch.”

“What the hell is an olive branch, Potter?” Draco asked.

“The hand of friendship Malfoy, that’s what I’m extending,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

“Well I tried that once, and you rejected me,” Draco said irritably.

“Yes, because you were a spoiled little brat back then,” Harry said calmly, “Now you’re a pretty decent person. Although don’t tell Ron that I said that, speaking of Ron, did you know that his daughter also went into Slytherin?”

Draco smirked, “I may or may not have laughed at that news when Scorpius first wrote to me.”

“I nearly choked myself from laughing,” Harry grinned, “So, for the sake of our sons’ friendship. Can _we_ try to be friends? They will want to spend birthdays and summers together. We’re going to have to get along.”

Draco rolled his eyes but accepted Harry’s outstretched hand, “Fine.”

* * *

“HEY POTTER!”

Albus frowned, “WHAT?”

“I DON’T KNOW! MY DAD SAID TO YELL AT YOU BECAUSE IT’S TRADITION!”

Fucking tradition, Neville shook his head in disbelief.

“COOL! WANT TO PLAY A SEEKERS GAME ON SATURDAY?”

“SURE!”

Neville decided that he would have to put an end to this nonsense, “Malfoy! Potter! Stop shouting at each other, you’re at the same table for crying out loud!”

Albus grinned sheepishly at Neville, “Sorry Professor Longbottom!”

“Yeah, sorry Professor Longbottom!” Scorpius echoed.

Neville shook his head in disbelief. Yes, the next 7 years were definitely going to be stressful, that much was true.

* * *

** 6 YEARS LATER **

“Hey, Nev!”

“Hey, Harry,” Neville said with a tentative smile.

“Oh Merlin, what has he done? Has he blown up the boy’s toilet again? Or destroyed the trophy room? Or wait is it Lily? Is she in trouble?”

Neville couldn’t help but smile a little, “None of your children have damaged the school or themselves in any way _this time_ , don’t worry.”

Harry blew out a sigh of relief, “Thank Merlin, you looked pretty solemn.”

“Well, I do have a bit of a shock for you,” Neville said honestly, “I thought I would prepare you for it _before_ Albus comes home for the summer. Are you sitting down?”

Harry frowned, “Yes, why?”

Neville continued, “I caught him the other day...in a broom cupboard.”

Harry laughed, “So? He’s in 6th year? I remember the number of times you caught James in broom cupboards with tons of girls in his 6th and 7th year!”

“Yes, well it isn’t the fact he was in a broom cupboard snogging someone,” Neville said honestly, “It’s more a matter of who he was snogging in that broom cupboard.”

Harry smiled knowingly, “Let me guess, it was a guy?”

Neville breathed in relief, “So you already knew?”

“No, we suspected,” Harry said honestly, “And we’re not bothered. We’ve been waiting for him to tell us for a while. Who was he snogging?”

“Scorpius,” Neville said warily, “Scorpius Malfoy.”

Harry laughed loudly, “Yeah, I’ve been expecting that one for a while too,” he said, “But thanks for the heads up Nev.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Neville said, looking entirely bemused as Harry ended the fire call.

* * *

“Mum, Dad, James, Lil,” Albus said, holding his head up high, “I have something to tell you all.”

“You’re gay,” James said matter of factly.

Albus blanched, “You know?”

Ginny laughed, “Al honey, we’ve suspected for ages.”

Lily nodded, “We have.”

“And you’re okay with it?” Albus asked, scanning their faces.

“We’re fine with it,” Harry replied, “Love who you love, we don’t care.”

“Right, well I’m glad you said that,” Albus said, his pink cheeks transitioning towards bright red, “Because I have a boyfriend and he’s-”

“Scorpius,” Lily interjected.

Albus frowned, “You knew that too?”

“Suspected it for years sweetheart,” Ginny said, smiling knowingly at her son.

Harry even grinned a little bit, “It’s hard to hide it when your Uncle Nev walks in on you in broom cupboards, Al.”

Albus blushed furiously and James guffawed with laughter.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her eldest child, “If I were you, I wouldn’t laugh Jamie. You were found in broom cupboards every other week, with your cousin one time!”

“Which cousin?” Lily asked, grinning wickedly.

“Dominique,” Albus replied, smirking at his older brother.

“Ew, that’s wrong!” Lily exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes, “She was a good kisser, and so what? We’re part Black right?”

Harry snorted in amusement, “Yeah, you definitely take after both of your namesakes' son. Sorry to take the attention away from you Al, how long have you and Scorpius being together?”

“Since Christmas,” Albus muttered.

“A good 6 months then,” Ginny said happily, “That’s great Al, you’ve already had a longer relationship than your brother.”

James grinned, “Why date when you can-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Ginny said, giving him a stern look.

James grinned sheepishly, “Sorry Mum.”

“Well we should probably have the Malfoy’s over for dinner then, shouldn’t we?” Harry said thoughtfully, “I don’t suppose they would enjoy beer and a barbecue...”

Albus laughed, “Dad, have you met Scorp’s Dad? He only drinks fine firewhiskey and eats game he’s hunted on his own estate.”

Harry grinned, “So we’ll invite them to our family barbecue next Saturday then, what a fantastic idea Al!”

Albus groaned, “Dad, that is _not_ a good idea!”

* * *

“Potter, why are you cooking this yourself when there are house elves to do that for you?”

Harry rolled his eyes and flipped a burger over on the barbecue, “Because it’s fun Malfoy, here have a beer.”

“Beer?” Draco asked distastefully.

“Just try it,” Astoria muttered under her breath, “You are being very rude.”

Ginny shot Harry an amused look, “What do you drink Astoria? I can make up a jug of Pimm’s if you like it?”

Astoria smiled, “That would be lovely Ginny. Could you possibly not put any strawberries in it? I’m not very fond of them.”

“Of course,” Ginny said, disappearing back into the house.

“These burgers are amazing Mr Potter,” Scorpius said as he sat at the nearby garden table with Albus, James and Lily.

Harry smiled at the blonde-haired boy, “Glad you like them Scorp.”

Draco made a face as he sipped the beer, “That’s disgusting.”

“Can we have a beer, Mr Potter? We’re 17!”

Harry laughed, “Yeah, of course, you can, but only beer. Don’t raid my firewhiskey stash like a certain son of mine did when he came of age.”

James saluted and did a mock bow as he disappeared to grab three more bottles of beer from the outhouse.

“Dad lets me drink firewhiskey,” Scorpius said.

“Does he?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco.

“Well he has to acquire a taste for the finer stuff early,” Draco said matter of factly.

“How early?” Harry asked.

“I was 12 when he started to let me drink it,” Scorpius piped up.

“12?” Harry asked in disbelief, “Malfoy, you are a terrible parent.”

Astoria laughed, “It’s more of a pureblood way of doing things. It’s not always necessarily the right way, but it is the pureblood way.”

“I will never understand purebloods,” Harry said in amusement as he plated up the burgers he had just cooked.

Draco and Astoria reluctantly took their plates and sat down at the table. Harry joined them, and Ginny and James returned with their drinks. As they ate, and Draco looked like he was eating baby sick on a sandwich, they made small-talk.

“So how did you find out about these two dating then?” Harry asked Draco curiously.

“Scorpius told me when he came home for Easter,” Draco said simply.

“I had to find out from Neville who caught them lurking around in broom cupboards,” Harry said, shooting the boys an amused look as they blushed.

“Well we were all caught in a broom cupboard with someone at Hogwarts,” Ginny said, shooting Harry an amused grin as they remembered the times that they had been caught in broom cupboards together.

“Merlin knows James was,” Harry said, “And Lily, you are _far_ too young for that.”

“I’m 15!”

“Exactly,” Ginny said sternly.

Draco and Astoria remained tight-lipped on the subject, but Harry and Ginny supposed that it was just the ‘pureblood way’. It was a little forced, but Harry had faith that they could make this work, for the sake of Albus and Scorpius.

Harry smiled at his son and raised his beer bottle, “A toast then, to one of my children _finally_ dating!”

James grinned proudly at the fact that this child wasn’t him. They all clicked their bottles or glasses together and laughed. Harry took Ginny’s hand under the table and looked around at his family, the family that now included Scorpius Malfoy. However, it always had, he had spent weeks with them every summer since he was 11 years old, and now it was only that little bit more official. He would never have thought the Potter and Malfoy family could come together like this, but he was glad that it had. Scorpius was a really good kid, and it showed just how much had changed since the war. Harry smiled proudly at that fact, and as he glanced over at Draco he was sure he saw the hint of a smile on his former arch-enemies face.

*** ~ THE END ~ ***


End file.
